A Not So Normal Life
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: All Sawada Tsuki wants to do is live a normal life. Go to school, get a job and start a family; but when she is told that she must become the next Vongola Donna her dreams of normality are thrown out the window. A Next Generation fic NOT Accepting OCs! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu!

Hello and welcome KHR fans! TsubakiTwilight here and if you've read my other KHR fanfic entitled Generation XIII 13 I'm sorry to say but I'm deleting/have deleted that story. The main reason why is because I WAS NOT HAPPY WITH IT AT ALL! : (

SO!

I have decided to relaunch that story as this one, A Not So Normal Life.

Again, I am accepted OC's as this will be an OC and Next Generation fanfic. So PLEASE send in your characters~!

A note, I will be accepting Characters based on two criteria: one, detail and two, which one I like better. So if you want to better your chances of getting your Character accepted PUT LOTS OF DETAIL! When I read the forms I want to be able to vividly picture your Character!

**This is a 20th Generation fanfic! SO YOUR CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE DESCENDANTS OF THE ORIGNAL KHR CAST IF YOU WANT!**

_**Extended Summary**_

It has been centuries since Sawada Tsunayoshi accepted his fate and became the Vongola Decimo and since then the mafia world has been reduced to only a few powerful families; as government and police forces grow stronger the remaining families risk being wiped out every day. Even the public no longer remember the terrifying power the Mafia had and regard it as a myth. A legend. No longer real and with the death of the Vongola Nineteenth, it seemed that the strongest family, the Vongola, was finished... until the Sun Arcobaleno and long time Vongola Tutor - Reborn - remembered that Vongola blood runs through someone's veins.

Sawada Tsuki.

The Vongola Decimo youngest child's descendant is the last hope for the Underground World. But all Sawasa Tsuki wants to do is live a normal life. Go to school, get a job and start a family; but when it's revealed that she must save the Mafia World, her dreams and chances of normality are brutally crushed, stomped on, burned and thrown out the window. With the Vongola currently disbanded, it's only a matter of time before the remaining families face the same treatment. Will Sawada Tsuki accept her task and save her lineage? Or will she crumble under the pressure and be killed by the governmental police? Only time will tell...

**Vongola Family**

_Sky Guardian and Boss: TsubakiTwilight_

_Storm Guardian: thynugan.2111_

_Rain Guardian: NinjaKiwi96_

_Sun Guardian: TsubakiTwilight_

_Thunder/Lightning Guardian: reven228_

_Cloud Guardian: thynugan.2111_

_Mist Guardian: Light versus Dark_

**Varia Family**

_Sky Guardian and Boss: pizzas are immortal_

_Storm Guardian: GirloftheArts_

_Rain Guardian: brokenmaelstrom_

_Sun Guardian: reven228_

_Thunder/Lightning Guardian: brokenmaelstrom_

_Cloud Guardian: GirloftheArts_

_Mist Guardian: Anonymous_

**Arcobaleno**

_Sky Arcobaleno: TsubakiTwilight_

_Storm Arcobaleno: anabel the lady shark_

_Rain Arcobaleno: XxMidnightBlueWolf28xX_

_Sun Arcobaleno is Reborn!_

_Thunder/Lightning Arcobaleno: Rhapsody Duskbane_

_Cloud Arcobaleno: GirloftheArts_

_Mist Arcobaleno: The Neo Productions_

**Shimon Family**

_Earth Guardian and Boss: Rhapsody Duskbane_

_Forest Guardian: reven228_

_Mountain Guardian: TsubakiTwilight_

_Swamp Guardian: thynugan.2111_

_Glacier Guardian: reven228_

_Desert Guardian: thynugan.2111_

_Savannah/Plains Guardian: Mareo and Anime_

Savannah/Plains Flame: Very powerful flames in themselves, they are the third strongest of the Earth Flames under Forest and Earth given most of the land on Earth could be classed as 'plains'. The flames themselves are a beige/brown colour (the same colour as tree-bark) and look like a heat haze when activated, rippling the air. The effect is similar to the Sun Flame of the Sky Flames, promoting fast growth and regeneration to the user.

**Millefiore Family**

_Sky Guardian: Trace Carter_

_Storm Funeral Wreath: Trace Carter_

_Rain Funeral Wreath: reven228_

_Sun Funeral Wreath: Ryoushu_

_Thunder/Lightning Funeral Wreath: Mareo and Anime_

_Cloud Funeral Wreath: Trace Carter_

_Mist Funeral Wreath: NinjaKiwi96_

Note: I am allowing ONLY the Millefiore Guardians to be able to merge with their Box Weapons like in the series. So also include what your Character looks like when merged with their Box Weapons as well as any abilities they may receive. That will be known as their Cambio Form!

**Other Mafioso**

Ken Hayashi: _raging akuma d_

Kataha: _Frost190_

Mugen Kurayami: _Kuro Shikaku_

**CEDEF**

Hibari Shinjitsu: _thynugan.2111_

**Other Mafia Families**

Ouroboros Family: _raging akuma d_

**Outsiders**

Yuuki Yamaguchi: _TsubakiTwilight_

Sunako Takeda: _TsubakiTwilight_

Mokoto Nishiwa: _reven228_

He Akio: _liaxing_

**BELOW ARE THE CHARACTER SKELETONS TO APPLY! PLEASE FILL EACH SECTION WITH LOTS OF DETAIL!**

**Character Skeleton for MAFIA**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Alignment: ((Good/Neutral/Evil))

Family and Position/Role: ((If applicable)) ((Example: Vongola Sky Guardian OR Freelance Assassin))

Flame Type:

Weapon:

Box Animal:

Cambio Form: ((Explain what your Character's appearance would be and their weapon/abilities)) ((For Millefiore their Cambio Form is when they merge with their Box Animal))

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Clothing: ((What does your Character normally wear? For example, Tsuna is almost always in his school uniform/Reborn always wears a suit))

Clothing Style: ((What would/does your Character normally wear on the weekend/outside of school. For example, A-chan wears a white dress with sandals outside of school while B-kun wears anything sporty.)) ((You can be specific or general))

Height:

Weight:

History: ((BE DESCRIPTIVE! I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR APPLICATION IF THIS IS NOT PROPERLY EXPLAIN/FILLED OUT! INCLUDE HOW YOUR CHARACTER GOT INVOLVED IN THE MAFIA IF APPLICABLE!))

Personality: ((BE DESCRIPTIVE! I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR APPLICATION IF THIS IS NOT PROPERLY EXPLAINED/FILLED OUT!))

Weakness: ((At least five (5) whether they'd be flaws in their personality (lazy, afraid of ghosts, coward) or a physical weakness (cannot run fast, can't swim, is blind)).

Strong Points: ((At least three (3). Can be things like (will never leave a friend, brave, physically strong, can cook, is smart, etc.)).

Blood Relations: ((Example: Mother, Father, Uncle, Younger Sister OR None OR Is the granddaughter of Tsuna/the daughter of Hibari/etc))

Likes:

Dislikes:

Extra:

* * *

**Character Skeleton for OUTSIDERS**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Alignment: ((Good/Neutral/Evil))

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Clothing: ((What does your Character normally wear? For example, Tsuna is almost always in his school uniform/Reborn always wears a suit))

Clothing Style: ((What would/does your Character normally wear on the weekend/outside of school. For example, A-chan wears a white dress with sandals outside of school while B-kun wears anything sporty.)) ((You can be specific or general))

Height:

Weight:

History: ((BE DESCRIPTIVE! I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR APPLICATION IF THIS IS NOT PROPERLY EXPLAIN/FILLED OUT!))

Personality: ((BE DESCRIPTIVE! I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR APPLICATION IF THIS IS NOT PROPERLY EXPLAINED/FILLED OUT!))

Weakness: ((At least five (5) whether they'd be flaws in their personality (lazy, afraid of ghosts, coward) or a physical weakness (cannot run fast, can't swim, is blind)).

Strong Points: ((At least three (3). Can be things like (will never leave a friend, brave, physically strong, can cook, is smart, etc.)).

Blood Relations: ((Example: Mother, Father, Uncle, Younger Sister OR None OR Is the granddaughter of Tsuna/the daughter of Hibari/etc))

Likes:

Dislikes:

Extra:

* * *

Again, if you want to better your chances of getting accepted PLEASE use A LOT of DETAILS!

You can send in an application via review or PM.

Below is information of Sawada Tsuki.

Name: Sawada Tsuki

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Alignment: Good

Family and Position/Role: Eventual Vongola Sky Guardian and Twentieth Donna

Flame Type: Sky

Weapon: Gloves

Box Animal: Lioness cub named Aria

Cambio Form: When Tsuki enters Cambio form, her gloves remain the same but Aria transforms into a cloak similar to Giotto's and Tsuna's. She mainly uses the cloak as a defense rather than an attack.

Hair Color: Light Brown

Hair Style: Long that ends at her back with spiky bangs.

Eye Color: Light Brown/Glowing in DWM/Orange in HDWM

Skin Tone: Light

Clothing: Tsuki normally wears the Namimori High School girl's uniform consisting of a white collared shirt under a navy sweater or blazer with a dark gray ribbon and skirt. She wears knee high white socks and black shoes on her feet.

Clothing Style: Outside of school, Tsuki wears cute clothing such as shirts and skirts with socks and sandals/shoes. She wears a lot of orange colored clothing.

Height: Five feet two inches.

Weight: 110lbs.

History: Tsuki does not know who her blood parents are. Her earliest memory is arriving at the Namimori Orphanage covered in dirt and soot with a burnt teddy bear. She remembers being ushered in and being cleaned and introduced to the other orphans and even making friends with some. A few months later, Tsuki was adopted into the Sawada family and became Sawada Tsuki. Since then, her parents have made an effort to keep their daughter as pure as possible by not exposing her to the world outside Namimori. Tsuki has grown up sheltered and well loved but terribly ignorant of the real world. She met and befriended the cheerful Yuuki and the stoic Rin in elementary school and the three have been inseparable ever since. Currently, Tsuki is in her freshman year of high school and cannot wait to begin class.

Personality: Tsuki is a normal girl. She falls in love, wakes up late, does okay in school and hangs out with girls her age; and that's fine with her. Tsuki wants a normal life; she likes the normality of getting up, going to school/work, coming home to eat/make dinner, doing homework or relaxing a bit before going back to bed. Normal. But there is more to this tiny brunette than meets the eye. Tsuki is a bit more quiet and shy compared to the other girls who are much more outgoing and talkative; sure she has her group of friends but she doesn't really go out of her comfort zone. Tsuki is the type of girl who people know will help them in school, but no one really gets to know. And that's fine with her. Tsuki would much rather be with her two best friends – Yuuki and Sunako – than with her other classmates. Tsuki has been the victim of bullying a few times as she is too nice and naive to realize that she can ask others for help. She is quite gullible as well, often believing things she hears from others (unless she absolutely knows that that person is wrong). But she can speak up and retaliate if pushed too far, though that rarely happens. She is completely loyal to her friends and will do everything in her power to help them in their time of need.

Weakness: Tsuki is naive about the world and lives a very sheltered life. She is also the type to shoulder her problems and not ask for help. Tsuki also is afraid of dogs or anything canine related and absolutely CANNOT stand the sight of blood. Another weakness of Tsuki's is that she doesn't like change.

Strong Points: Tsuki is extremely loyal to the few friends she has and many people have told her or her parents that her innocence is a blessing in their cruel world. Tsuki is also very artistic.

Blood Relations: Tsuki lives with her adopted parents.

Likes: Cats and anything feline, sweets, cooking, painting, normality, her two friends Yuuki and Rin, classical music and swimming.

Dislikes: Violence, blood, dogs or anything canine, yelling, bullying and mean people.

Extra: Tsuki's mind has suppressed what happened to her before arriving at the orphanage. She is also the descendant of Sawada Tsunayoshi the Vongola Decimo.


	2. Prolouge

**TsubakiTwilight:** Ciaossu! Hi and welcome to the prolouge of A Not So Normal Life! I am amazed at my self at how quickly I managed to churn this out! I am still accepted OC's so please - if you want you want your Character to be in my story - APPLY! So without furthur ado please enjoy the prolouge!

___Diciannovesimo_ = Nineteenth

_Ventesimo_ = Twentieth

((Lovely Page Break Here~))

**Somewhere in Sicily, Italy...**

Screams fill the evening air as bright orange flames danced along the horizon, the smell of sulfur and blood lingered over the wide, grassy field. Where a once proud and ornate mansion stood lay a pile of stone and rubble. As the fire ravaged the surrounding forest, two figures could seen in the center of the carnage.

The first man was prone on the ground. Most of his body was burnt beyond recognition while the few patches of unburnt skin were caked in dried blood; the only recognizable feature of the man was a silver ring on his right hand. The second figure was standing next to the first man, black fedora tilted down over obsidian eyes and tiny fists clenched in anger and rage.

"R-Reborn..." coughed the first man, his good eye staring at the small baby next to him.

Reborn's eyes glanced at the man's face before settling on the ground once more. "... Forgive me for not being here _Diciannovesimo_."

The man simply smiled before laughing hoarsely, though it came out as a harsh cough. Taking deep breaths to ease his worn body, the man shook his head before pinning Reborn with a stern but gentle gaze. "Do not blame yourself Reborn. No one could have predicted this attack." He smiled here. "I'm just glad you were not killed."

Reborn scoffed as he pulled the brim of his fedora lower. "Don't lump me with your subordinates... I'm the strongest hit man in the world... besides they wouldn't have killed me, not when I'm one of the Tri-ni-sette holders."

"I suppose you are right."

The roar of an engine drew both men's attention to the forest.

"... You must go Reborn. If they catch you will be taken prisoner."

"I cannot leave you here _Diciannovesimo_, I can heal some of your wounds and then-"

"No." said the man before clutching his stomach in pain. "N-No, I won't be of this world much longer and you can't be seen here." Reborn said nothing as the man shakily removed the ring from his finger. "Take this Reborn and my Guardian's rings as well... hope is not lost, the _Primo's_ blood still exists on this planet...," he stopped as a series of coughs raked through his body, "My last mission for you is to find that person and train them to be the next boss, someone our ancestors would be proud of, someone you would be proud to call _Ventesimo_."

Reborn gingerly took the ring from the man's palm and nodded solemnly – giving his boss one last glance - before disappearing. The man was silent for a moment before laughing loudly; just as the fire consumed him he yelled out something to the heavens.

"_The Vongola will rise again!"_


	3. Enter Rebon! The World's Best Hit Man!

**TsubakiTwilight:** Hey hey yo~ TsubakiTwilight here with the first offical chapter of A Not So Normal Life! This baby turned out to be much darker and much longer (10 pages! Woah!) than I originally wanted but I am happy with how it turned out! Hopefully the future chapters will contain more humor and less darkness.

Again!

I AM STILL ACCEPTED OC'S! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN APPLYING PLEASE CHECK OUT THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR MORE INFORMATION!

And now, plese enjoy this chapter!

_Diciannovesimo_ = Nineteenth

_Ventesimo_ = Twentieth

((Love Page Break Here~))

The year is 2390.

Earth no longer relies on gasoline as the driving force of energy. Instead, everything now runs on solar energy and most view anything that needs fossil fuel as archaic and historic. With the move from gas to solar, we managed to increase energy output and reduce the amount of waste created thus saving the planet's ozone layer and natural beauty. As the Earth healed the damage we inflicted upon her, we turned to making our technology even better.

Phones became videophones and screens were turned into user friendly, holographic touch pads. Video games became virtual reality and our transportation became much faster. Life became much easier, more futuristic; and it showed in cities across the globe. From New York to Paris and Los Angles to Tokyo, buildings became taller and cars sleeker, but in one part of Japan, everything stayed the same.

In Namimori, Japan, the town stay relatively the same. Same shrine on a hill, same shopping district, same neighborhoods and same middle school. But in one household located in towards the east end of Namimori, things were about to change.

"Tsuki-chan!" called a middle aged woman dressed in housewife attire. "It's time for school!"

This "Tsuki" she was referring to was the Sawada's adopted daughter. The Sawada's were unable to have children of their own so they decided to adopt from the local orphanage. When the young couple arrived, a tiny girl with fluffy sienna locks and big brown eyes immediately caught their attention. Enraptured and awed by the girl's cuteness, they adopted the child without a second thought and have not regretted their decision. Now, eleven years later their daughter was starting her first year of high school... providing she could get up on time that is.

As the woman continued calling her daughter's name, Tsuki was still fast asleep in her bedroom. Tsuki's room was located at the end of the hall of the second floor and was decorated in pinks and orange with stuffed animals lining the walls. The girl herself was buried in a cocoon of pink blankets with only the top of her brown locks showing. As Tsuki's consciousness returned, she could vaguely hear her mother's call through her thick blankets. Yawning softly, the pile of blankets on the bed began moving and after a minute of rustling, a small face, surrounded by spiky sienna locks with sleepy eyes of the same color, popped out of the blanket. Yawning cutely, Sawada Tsuki rubbed an eye with one hand before glancing at her strawberry shaped alarm clock.

"HIIIIIEEEE!" screamed the brunette when she realized that she was late.

Tsuki scrambled off her bed and nearly dove into the bathroom down the hall. Rushing through her morning routine she was in and out of the bathroom in under ten minutes. Running into her closet, the sixteen year old freshman grabbed her uniform before quickly changing.

The Namimori High School had two uniforms, one for the boys and one for the girls. The girl's uniform consisted of a white collared shirt that was to be worn under the student's choice of a navy blue sweater or blazer that had the school's emblem embroidered over the heart. A gray ribbon and skirt were mandatory for the girls as well as white socks – either knee length or thigh length - and the school's black shoes.

Once properly dressed, Tsuki ran down to the first floor before entering the kitchen where her mother and father were. "Good morning!" greeted the brunette as she raced over to the dining table.

"Good morning Tsuki-chan." replied her mother and father as they watched their daughter race around the kitchen preparing her breakfast and lunch.

"I'm sorry kaa-san but I won't be eating with you and tou-san today."

Her mother simply smiled in returned and said, "It's alright Tsuki-chan."

Tsuki flashed her mother a relieved smiled before placed a kiss on her parent's cheeks. "I'm leaving now!"

"Have a good day and be careful!"

Closing the front door, Tsuki turned and looked at the morning sky. "Yosh! I feel like something big is going to happen today!" she exclaimed before jogging quickly to school.

((Lovely Page Break Here~))

**Namimori Public High School...**

Arriving at the Namimori Public High School, Tsuki slowed into a quick walk as a large crowd caught her attention. As the girl approached the group, she could hear whispering.

"It's the governmental police."

"What do they want?"

"I think they have an announcement to make."

A man dressed in a white body suit with a helmet of the same color and a glass visor stood in front of the school entrance. He cleared his throat loudly before speaking, "Attention students! We, the Governmental Police, have received word that there is a criminal hiding out in Namimori! We advise each and every one of your to be on guard and to report any – and I mean _any_ – suspicious activity or people! This criminal is extremely dangerous and is reported to be armed; we have also been informed that this criminal has in his possession a set of rings that belong to the government! Again, if any of you have information pertaining to this criminal please call the Governmental Police hotline! That is all." With that said, the governmental police officer gave the students a curt nod before walking off.

"A criminal?"

"I'm afraid to go out at night now!"

"Should we go home?"

As the group dissolved into gossiping amongst themselves, Tsuki was in a state of worry. _'Oh no! A criminal! I hope kaa-san and tou-san are okay... should I call them to make sure? Or should I just try to relax? I'm really worried and scared...'_ as Tsuki continued thinking she soon began imagining what the criminal looked like. A ten foot tall man with bulging muscles and a bald head popped into her mind. He was dressed in a white muscle shirt and ripped jeans with a large, mean looking knife in hand and tattoos covering his arms. There was a scar over one eye and a lit cigarette in his mouth.

Suddenly a hand landed on Tsuki's shoulder causing the small teen to let out a sharp shriek of terror. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME MR. CRIMINAL! I'M SORR I GAVE YOU A CIGARETTE!"

"... What on earth are you talking about Tsuki?" said a calm voice as the brunette slowly opened her eyes and turned around.

"Sunako-chan! Yuuki-chan!"

Standing behind Sawada Tsuki were her two best friends. Sunako was a tall and very beautiful high school student with long platinum blonde hair that ended at her lower back and bright emerald green eyes. She was dressed in the Namimori High girl's uniform with the blazer instead of the sweater. Standing next to her was the short and energetic Yuuki who had shoulder length brown hair and eyes. Yuuki was wearing the girl' uniform and had chosen to wear the sweater – like Tsuki – over the blazer.

"Hahaha! You thought we were the criminal Tsuki?" laughed Yuuki as she clutched her stomach.

"N-Not really!" blushed Tsuki as she shuffled a bit in embarrassment.

Sunako gave a small smile as she guided the still blushing Tsuki into the school. "It's fine Tsuki, all of us are pretty worried about what the Officer had to say."

"Yeah!" agreed Yuuki as she walked on the other side of the brunette. "Though this criminal sounds really cool!" Yuuki had stars in her eyes as she envisioned a suave looked man dressed in a sharp suit with black hair and even darker eyes. He was carrying a small ornate box that just screamed valuable. "I bet he's a handsome international jewel thief or something~! Being chased by the government he came here to hide out but instead will find me and we'll fall deeply in love with one another! Then he'll take me with him on his adventures!"

Tsuki and Sunako sweat dropped as Yuuki's imagination began taking her places.

"What to you think the criminal looks like Sunako-chan?"

Sunako just shrugged and continued down the hall. "Does it matter? We will probably never see what this 'criminal' really looks like so it shouldn't concern us."

"Awww! You're no fun Sunako!" whined Yuuki when she heard what her friend said. "Where's your sense of adventure? This criminal sounds really cool!"

Sunako gave the smaller girl an exasperated look. "Sorry to disappoint you Yuuki but I don't have a 'sense of adventure' like you."

"Well me and Tsuki will just have to give you one! How about it Tsuki? Wanna catch a criminal?"

Tsuki laughed nervously when Yuuki gave her a hopeful and expectant stare. "Hahaha... oh look! This is our classroom! We'd better go in before class starts!"

"Humph! … Fine..." pouted Yuuki as the trio entered the room when a piece of chalk exploded right by their heads.

"Ciaossu late comers." spoke a high voice. The girls turned their heads and saw a baby dressed in a graduation uniform standing on the teacher's podium. Well Tsuki saw a baby dressed in a graduation uniform standing on the teacher's podium. Yuuki and Rin saw a very short teacher that needed to stand on the teacher's podium so he could be seen. "You three are late and therefore must stay after class."

"What?" exclaimed Yuuki. "We had like a whole five minutes left!" The outspoken teen received a piece of chalk to her forehead courtesy of the teacher. "Ow!"

"Enough chatter, you three will stay after school. End of discussion; now get to your seats you're holding up the class."

Yuuki grumbled and rubbed her forehead as she, Sunako and Tsuki made their way to their seats. "Are you okay Yuuki-chan?" Tsuki asked in a quiet whisper.

"I'm fine." replied the other girl. "But we should pay attention... I don't wanna get hit by another piece of chalk."

Tsuki nodded and turned her attention back to the... baby teacher. _'...Why is a baby teaching us? Maybe he's a genius or something...'_

"Ciaossu class. My name Professor Reboyama. Your teacher ate some poisoned – I mean – bad pizza last night and was unable to teach so I will be your substitute teacher for the day. If you do not listen to me and pay attention you will be hit with chalk." he turned around and began writing a complicated math equation on the board. "Who ever can solve this _simple_ equation gets the day off. Those who can't will be getting a piece of chalk aimed at their forehead." That statement caused the entire class to furiously scribble down the equation in hopes of working it out.

((Lovely Page Break Here~))

That's how the school day of hell went on, Professor Reboyama would write an impossible problem for the students to solve on the board (claiming that even a baby could solve it) and throw chalk at the foreheads of the slackers and those who failed to answer it correctly; by the end of the day almost all the students had a giant red spot right in the middle of their forehead.

"How did he even _see_ us passing notes?" asked one students. "He was sleeping!"

"He is _the_ Professor Reboyama. He's like a math genius or something!"

"I think this qualifies as harassment..."

Tsuki tuned out the chatter of the her classmates as he nursed her own bruised forehead. She could not answer a single question Professor Reboyama asked her and had been on the receiving end of his chalk more than once. "Ow..."

"Yuuki, Sunako and Tsuki don't forget about your punishment; all three of you wait outside, I'll call you in one-by-one." spoke Reboyama as he practically threw the three girls into the hall. Not a even a minute had passed before a sharp "Yuuki!" could be heard from inside the classroom.

Grumbling slightly, Yuuki reentered the classroom leaving Tsuki and Sunako in the hallway. "What do you think our punishment will be?" Tsuki asked in a nervous tone as she began to imagine the three of them being forced to clean the entire school.

Sunako placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it won't be anything too bad." Just as she said that, Yuuki came out with a sullen expression on her normally cheerful face.

"What happened Yuuki-chan?" asked Tsuki in concern.

"It's horrible Tsuki! Professor Reboyama's making be writing a twenty page essay on the history of Italy!" exclaimed the shorter teen in a dramatic fashion. "I won't last the night!"

"I-I'm sure it's not _that_ bad Yuuki-chan..."

"It is! I'll be dead tomorrow morning!"

"Well then, you should get going Yuuki, knowing you it will take you a few hours to just write the first paragraph." Sunako cut in with an amused smile.

"Hehe... yeah you're right. Well! I'll see you two tomorrow!" Yuuki gave her two friends a large grin and a wave before scampering off.

Sunako and Tsuki watched their friend leave before Sunako said, "Sorry Tsuki, but after I receive my punishment from Professor Reboyama I'll be leaving as well. I have a fencing lesson today."

Tsuki gave the taller girl a bright smiled and shook her head. "It's okay Sunako-chan! I'll be fine walking home by myself!"

Sunako gave the brunette a hard stare before nodding. "Okay, well I'll be going now." said the blonde teen before entering the classroom. A few minutes later, Sunako reemerged into the hallway and gave Tsuki a small smile. "I have to do the same thing as Yuuki so you'll most likely end up having to write an essay as well."

"Thank goodness!" Tsuki sighed in relief. "I thought I was going to have to scrub the school floors!"

Sunako laughed lightly before patting the smaller teen on the head. "You're so cute Tsuki." she said before waving. "I have to go now, be careful on your way home."

"Yes! I will! Bye Sunako-chan!" waved Tsuki as she watched her friend leave. Once the taller girl was out of sight, Tsuki took a deep breath before turning to face the classroom. She placed a hand on the door before entering it.

Stepping through the door, the girl was surprised to see that Professor Reboyama was nowhere in sight. "... Professor Reboyama?" Tsuki asked hesitantly, closing the door behind her.

"Ciaossu Sawada Tsuki."

"Ah! There you are Professor-" Tsuki turned around and stopped when the person behind was not Professor Reboyama. This person was a baby just like Professor Reboyama and looked and sounded exactly like the Professor but this baby was wearing a red collared shirt under a black suit with a matching fedora. The fedora had a wide orange band around it and shiny black dress shoes covered the baby's feet; on the brim of his fedora was a green chameleon and there was a yellow pacifier around his neck. "W-Who are you? And where is Professor Reboyama?" asked Tsuki.

The baby hopped up onto a desk and stared at Tsuki. "Pathetic."

"W-What?"

"You're pathetic. I can't believe I have to train you, you're even worse than your Dame Ancestor."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Who are you baby?"

The baby gave Tsuki a wide smirk as he pulled his fedora over his eyes. "My name is Reborn and I'm the number one hit man in the world! I have been given the task of finding you and training you to be the Vongola _Ventesimo_."

"Hit man? As in the mafia? B-But you're just a baby! And besides the mafia doesn't exist! Where's Professor Reboyama? He'll know what to do with you baby."

Reborn scowled as Leon transformed into a gun and began shooting at Tsuki's feet, causing the girl to scream and jump back in terror. "I'm no ordinary baby and for your information the mafia is very real; we've just bee reduced to almost nothing by the Governmental Police."

"B-But-" began Tsuki but she was cut off by Reborn.

"Be quiet and let me explain." Reborn took a beautiful wooden box from his suit and opened the lid. In the box lay a set of seven, silver rings; each ring had a picture of a different type of weather etched on the front. "I come from the strongest mafia family in the world – the Vongola. Last night, the Vongola _ Diciannovesimo_ was killed by an ambush of the Governmental Police. Before he passed, he gave me the task of finding the person with Vongola blood running through their veins – and that person is you Sawada Tsuki. These rings symbolize the Vongola boss and their most trusted subordinates called their Guardians and as your tutor I will train you to be a suitable Donna and find strong and loyal Guardians for you. Any questions?"

Meanwhile, Tsuki's brain had pieced together that Reborn was the criminal that was in Namimori. "Y-YOU'RE THE CRIMINAL THAT OFFICER WAS TALKING ABOUT THIS MORNING!"

"I'm no petty criminal Stupid Tsuki." scowled Reborn as he tucked the box back into his suit. "And I didn't 'steal' these rings either, they are handed down from Vongola Boss to Vongola Boss and are the only ones in the world. Only those worthy may wield them."

But Tsuki was not paying attention. Her mind was screaming for her to run and tell the Governmental Police that the criminal was right in front of her, however, her body was telling her that he wasn't a criminal at all and that she should listen to what Reborn had to say. Unfortunately, Tsuki's mind won the battle and the brunette bolted out the classroom door and down the hall. _'Gotta tell the Police. Gotta tell the Police.'_ was the mantra running through the teen's mind as she made her way out the school and down the empty streets. Turning a corner, she ran into someone and fell onto the ground.

"Ow! A-Ah! I'm sorry I-"

"Tsuki!" Tsuki opened her eyes and saw a worried looking Sunako standing over her.

"Sunako-chan! Ah! Sunako-chan! I have something to tell you! I found-"

"Yuuki's in the hospital!" Sunako said, cutting off the brunette.

"W-What?"

"Yuuki's in the hospital! I was coming back to get you!" she grabbed the stunned Tsuki and began dragging her to the Namimori Hospital. "We have hurry!"

((Lovely Page Break Here~))

**Namimori Hospital...**

At the Namimori Hospital, Tsuki collapsed into a chair still shocked at the news while Sunako was pacing the length of the waiting room. It was silent between the two friends as the minutes stretched into hours. Finally, just as the sun was setting, a doctor approached the two with a grim expression on his face.

"Are you two here for Yuuki Yamaguchi?" he asked.

"We are." answered Sunako. "How is she?"

The doctor gave a sigh and began flipping through his clipboard. "Not good. She was severely beaten and has six cracked ribs, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, internal bleeding and her severe head trauma caused her to slip into a coma; she's lucky to be alive to be honest."

"C-Can we see here?" Tsuki asked in a quiet voice, brown eyes wide in worry and fear.

The doctor spared her a quick glance before nodding. "She's in room 302." Thanking the doctor, both Sunako and Tsuki began walking to the specified room.

((Lovely Page Break Here~))

**Room 302...**

Yuuki lay on the hospital bed worse for wear. There were bandages wrapped around her head, arm and ankle and there was a respiratory machine and all sorts of tubes and wires going into her body. Her face was contorted in pain and her chest rose unevenly with every breath.

Tsuki and Sunako stood there watching their friend fight for her life when Tsuki asked, "What happened?"

Sunako didn't look away from Yuuki as she answered. "I was walking to my fencing lesson when I heard the someone yelling in pain. Thinking it was the criminal I ran towards it when I saw that... Yuuki... she was being beaten by... by... _Governmental Police Officers_."

Tsuki's gasp could be heard in the quiet room and she stared at Sunako with wide eyes. "G-Governmental Police Officers did... did _this_ to Yuuki?"

Sunako nodded and clenched her fists in anger. "Yes." she said through gritted teeth. "I was just as shocked as you are. When they noticed me they realized who I was and... I asked why they were attacking her and... they.. they said cause they _felt like it_! Then they just... LAUGHED and walked away and I knew that if it wasn't for my father being a part of the government, they would have done the same thing to me."

"M-M-Maybe it wasn't really the Governmental Police Officers! Maybe the criminal was posing as them to make it seem like they were the bad guys! The Officers are the defenders of peace and justice! Y-You must have been mistaken Sunako-chan-"

_SLAP!_

Tsuki froze in shock as her cheek grew red with pain.

"Do. Not. Defend. Those. Pigs." Tsuki reached a hand to her cheek and slowly turned back to Sunako. The normally aloof and impassive teen was livid with anger as she brought her hand back down. "I know what I saw Tsuki. I saw our friend being attack by those so-called 'defenders of peace and justice.' And now there she is!" Sunako pointed at the wounded teen. "She's in a fucking _coma_ because of them! How can you defend those bastard?"

Tsuki stood there as a few tears slipped down her face. "I... I..."

"No! The world isn't all rainbows and butterflies Tsuki!," yelled Sunako, "The world is a cruel and harsh place! And if you don't snap out of your naivety you will be hurt! … Or worse..." Sunako trailed off as a sad look appeared in her eyes and sighed. "... You're too innocent Tsuki; you don't know what the world is truly like. You don't know what people are capable of doing to you..." The platinum blonde teen turned around and didn't say anything more.

Tsuki stood there, tears falling from her eyes for a minute more before mechanically turning around and leaving the room. As she stood against the door, Sunako's words echoed in her mind.

"_The Governmental Police Officers were beating her."_

"_I would have been attacked too..."_

"_**They felt like it."**_

Tsuki's body began trembling in anger and rage as her hands balled into fists. The brunette began walking which soon turned into a full out sprint as he ran out of the hospital and down the road. She knew where she was going; the Namimori Governmental Police Headquarters located just outside the town.

((Lovely Page Break Here~))

**Namimori Governmental Police Headquarters Perimeter...**

Tsuki stared through the chain link fence and at the large, stark white building beyond. Her brown eyes that were once filled in righteous anger now looked around in nervousness and fear. She was beginning to rethink her decision. _'I shouldn't do this... I might get in a lot of trouble...'_ Tsuki turned around and was about to run away when a voice stopped her.

"Running away Stupid Tsuki?"

Tsuki turned around and saw Reborn standing on the fence. "Reborn... I-I can't do it! What am I supposed to do? Just walk right in and beat them up? Look at me! How can I do that?"

Reborn pinned the teen with a harsh glare. "You disgust me; one of your best friends is laying in the hospital in a coma because of the people in that building and what do you do? Run away. People like you need to die." Leon crawled onto Reborn's outstretched hand before transforming into a green gun. "Maybe you can apologize to Yuuki in the afterlife."

A large _BANG_ resonated in the empty street as Sawada Tsuki fell to the ground dead. There was silence for a heartbeat before a large orange flame appeared on the brunette's forehead; right after, her eyes snapped opened and her clothes ripped off. "REBORN!" screamed the crazy looking girl, clad in only her underwear. "AVENGE YUUKI AND DEFEAT THE GOVERNEMTAL POLICE WITH MY DYING WILL!" Letting out a loud roar, Tsuki ran right through the chain link fence and into the Namimori Governmental Police Headquarters.

((Lovely Page Break Here~))

**Namimori Governmental Police Headquarter Recreation Room...**

"... You see the latest episode of Demon Butler last night?" asked Governmental Police Officer A.

"Of course! I can't believe Steven was the demon all along, Cielo did a good job of hiding his contract mark."

Suddenly the door was blasted off its hinges as Tsuki stood there in all her crazed, Dying Will Bullet induced glory. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU ALL!"

"WTF?" yelled both Officers before being brutally punched by Tsuki.

_Five minutes later..._

"Guh... huh?" eloquently spoke Tsuki as the flame on her forehead dissipated. "Hiiiee! What am I doing?" yelled the brunette when she realized she was holding a man twice her size in a choke hold. Releasing the man, Tsuki screamed once more when she saw that the floor was littered with unconscious Officers. "What happened to me?"

"You were shot with the Dying Will Bullet."

"Reborn!" said Tsuki as the diminutive hit man popped out of an air vent. "What did you do to me?"

"... Didn't you hear me the first time Stupid Tsuki?"

"Well sorry but I was too busy freaking out that I managed to to _this_!" Tsuki gestured to the surrounding bodies.

A dark gleam appeared in Reborn's eyes as he took Leon Gun and began shooting at his (soon-to-be) student. "Be quiet and listen up!" said Reborn in a commanding tone, immediately garnering Tsuki's attention. "What I did was give you the opportunity to avenge your friend. That bullet I shot you with is called a Dying Will Bullet, it removes the external limitations on the human body and grants the user unimaginable strength; the catch is that when shot the user must be regretting something or else the bullet's effects will be void and the person will die. But that aside, you've seen what the Governmental Police are _really_ like, they aren't the knights in shining armor that you naively made them out to be; they are a corrupt group of people who don't care about the public and will do what they want when they want. Yuuki was lucky that Sunako showed up when she did and hat she has connections within the government – without her your friend wouldn't be in a coma, she'd be dead." Reborn paused here a he took stock of Tsuki's shocked and fearful expression. "I wasn't joking when I told you that Vongola blood runs through your body, I'm giving you a chance to gain power that can change the world into a better one. One where the police are good and just and where the people can live without fear – believe me when I say that you are the world's last hope."

Tsuki looked down as Reborn's words sunk in. "I... I can... I have the power to protect people? People I care about?"

"Not yet you don't, but if you accept your responsibility and destiny you will."

"... I... I don't want to be a Mafia Donna." said Tsuki causing Reborn to frown. "But... I want to be stronger, stronger so that I can protect my friends and family."

Reborn smirked as he saw his (soon-to-be) student's resolve growing. "I'll ask you once Sawada Tsuki, become my student and change the world. My training will be hell but I promise you that you will gain the power to protect your loved ones and to make sure that they do not end up like Yuuki in the future."

Tsuki looked up at Reborn with determined eyes. "... I accept."

Reborn smirked once more as he pulled the brim of his fedora down over his eyes. "Good... and I forgot to mention but you're half naked."

"Eh? HIIIIIEEEE!" screamed Tsuki as she looked down at her scantily clad body. "M-M-M-MY CLOTHES! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?"

"Oh, did I neglect to say that a side effect of the Dying Will Bullet is that the user's clothes tend to rip off?" Reborn asked innocently.

"YES YOU DID!" yelled brunette as she futilely tried to cover herself up.

"Hehe... oops."

"REBORN!"

_E N D_


	4. The Butler and the American

**iTsubakiTwilight: **TsubakiTwilight here with the next chapter of A Not So Normal Life! Sorry if you had to wait for this chapter, to be honest I did not know what this chapter was going to be about but as you can tell I sorted things out! Onto some important announcements!

One: The Vongola Family has been completely filled so I do not want to receive PM's or Reviews asking to be a Vongola Guardian.

Two: I'm still accepting OC's and if you look at the first chapter there are quite a few roles left unfilled! So apply! Let me remind everyone that I am not choosing characters on a first-come-first-serve basis! I'm selecting OC's based on detail and if I like your character!

But!

Enough about that, please enjoy the latest chapter of A Not So Normal Life!

(Lovely Page Break Here~)

**Namimori Park...**

A loud scream filled the air as Sawada Tsuki and her two companions ran from a horde of vicious looking boars with... were those _machine guns_ strapped to their backs?

"Wow! This is AWESOME!" exclaimed Unknown Person A as he ran next to Tsuki.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" screamed Tsuki as she continued running from the angry pigs.

(Lovely Page Break Here~)

_Two hours ago at the Sawada Household..._

"Tsuki." spoke Tsuki's mother as she knocked on her daughter's door.

A muffled "coming" and the sound of feet against the wooden floor could be heard from behind Tsuki's bedroom door before it opened to reveal the sixteen year old brunette dressed in a simple light orange shirt with denim shorts and white socks that ended at her knees. "Yes kaa-san?"

"Please come downstairs, your father and I have something to tell you."

Immediately Tsuki was concerned. "Is something the matter?" asked the brunette as she followed her mother down the stairs.

"You'll find out soon Tsuki." replied her mother as the two took a seat on opposite sofas.

When Tsuki sat down she saw that both her parents had unusually serious expressions on their faces. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Is it about Yuuki-chan?"

Her father shook his head and gave his daughter a warm smile. "Relax Tsuki, Yuuki is doing just fine – in fact – your mother and I have just heard that Yuuki will be discharged from the hospital in a few days time."

"Thank goodness!" Tsuki sighed in relief at the news that Yuuki was alright.

"But," began her father, "that brings your mother and I to what we wanted to discuss with you. After the... incident with Yuuki, your mother and I thought it would be best for you to get a bodyguard."

"What?" exclaimed Tsuki. "A bodyguard?"

Her mother nodded sagely and replied, "Yes Tsuki; at first your father and I thought about having you join the school's kendo team or a martial arts class, but we realized that your protection would not be immediate – and with the... incident occurring only a few blocks from your school we decided on hiring a bodyguard to protect you from those evil Mafia criminals."

"M-Mafia criminals? Don't you mean Governmental Police Officers?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tsuki's father.

"Yuuki was attacked by a group of Governmental Police Officers! Not by the Mafia!"

Her parents both laughed in amusement.

"Don't be silly Tsuki." spoke her mother. "The Governmental Police Officers are our protectors from the Mafia ruffians."

"Yes." nodded her father. "Don't you remember Tsuki? Sunako told you that it was the Governmental Police Officers that found and brought poor Yuuki to the hospital."

"Huh?"

"And those poor Officers at the Headquarters. Apparently they were attacked by a group of Mafioso and just barely escaped with their lives."

At that statement Tsuki froze and began sweating bullets. _'Mafioso? What Mafioso? I was the one who did that! Did Reborn do something to the video footage? And what do my parents mean that it was the Governmental Police Officers that saves Yuuki? Sunako told me that they were the ones who attacked Yuuki! And Sunako never lies! What's going on?'_

"Ah! We got off topic dear." said Tsuki's mother.

"You're right! Tsuki, your mother and I called you down here to discuss the bodyguard we hired for you. Your mother received a flyer in the mail yesterday and we immediately contacted him."

Just then the doorbell rang, drawing the Sawada family's attention to the front door.

"That must be them!" exclaimed Tsuki's mother before the older woman got up and answered the door. "Hello? Welcome! … Yes, please come in!"

_'Them? I thought there was only one person coming over.'_ thought Tsuki when she suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Ciaossu!"

Tsuki froze and mechanically turned to face the person who said that. Standing in the living room entryway stood Reborn dressed in his usual suit and tie and carrying a briefcase in one hand.

"Sorry for intruding." came another voice as a male teen entered Tsuki's line of sight. This teen stood around six feet and had short, messy black hair and brown eyes. His skin was a light tan and he was dressed in a butler's uniform – with the tailcoat and everything.

When Tsuki regained her voice she asked, "Why are there two of them?"

At this Tsuki's parents gave their daughter a bright smile. "We're also getting a butler!" they exclaimed in unison.

"... Huh?"

"Well, actually you'll be getting a butler Tsuki."

"What? Why?"

Her father took a piece of paper off the coffee table separating them and handed said piece of paper to his daughter. "Read it."

As Tsuki's brown eyes scanned the paper in her hand, they begun to widen in realization.

_**BODYGUARD FOR HIRE!**_

_Have you heard? A student at Namimori High School was brutally beaten by a group of Mafia criminals. She was saved by the brave and heroic Governmental Police Officers! Unfortunately, this attack was simply a distraction as the Namimori Governmental Police Headquarters was soon attacked by the same group. A large number of Officers were attacked but luckily none were killed._

_Can your children and/or loved ones defend themselves from these dangerous men? If they can't call the number below for a professionally trained and armed bodyguard to protect the people you care about._

_If you call now you will also receive your very own BUTLER with no extra charge! Need help cleaning the house? Want a midnight snack? This butler will do all of that!_

_Payment will be food and housing for both the bodyguard and butler._

_Call: **XXX-VONGOLA**_

"As you can see," began her mother, "it was kind of a two-for-one deal and well... isn't having a butler exciting?"

"W-Well... I guess..."

"Oh! Dear look at the time, we're going to be late."

"Oh my, you're right!"

"Are you two going somewhere?" Tsuki asked when both her parents stood up.

"Yes, you're mother and I are going to a neighborhood meeting to discuss what happened to Yuuki."

"We will be coming back late so Mr. Bodyguard, Mr. Butler make sure that Tsuki eats dinner and goes to sleep on time."

"Kaa-san!" exclaimed Tsuki, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

Her mother simply laughed and waved goodbye to her daughter before linking arms with her husband and leaving.

As soon as Tsuki's parents were gone, Tsuki turned to Reborn and said, "Reborn! What are you doing here?"

"Ciaossu Stupid-Tsuki." greeted Reborn as the baby hit man hopped onto the couch that his student's parents previously occupied. "I needed a way to get close to you and your family so that I could properly train you into being a Mafia Donna."

"I'm not going to be a Mafia Donna!" Tsuki yelled.

Reborn simply smirked before waving a tiny hand in the direction of the other occupant of the room. "This is Hayashi Ken, your new butler."

"Why am I getting a butler?"

"Simple, there will be times when I won't be here to keep an eye on you or simply don't want to help you." That earned a strangled cry of "Reborn!" from his student. "So I offered Ken a job as a butler. Oh, and he already knows about the mafia so you don't have to worry about him finding out."

"What?" yelled Tsuki as her head whipped around to stare at the black haired teen in fear.

Reborn scowled before shooting his student with Leon Gun. "Don't make that face Stupid-Tsuki. After what happened to Yuuki one would think your fear of the Mafia would be gone."

"Well... I don't see the Mafia as being bad... but I'm still afraid!"

Reborn sighed at Tsuki's answer as Ken spoke up. "So you're the person I have to serve huh?" Brown eyes looked the girl up and down and Tsuki got the distinct feeling that he was a bit unimpressed.

"I-I guess...?"

Ken gave a short bow. "Hello, as Reborn previously mentioned my name is Hayashi Ken. I will be your butler for an undetermined amount of time."

"M-My name is Sawada Tsuki. Pleased to make your acquaintance Ken-kun."

"Enough with the introductions," spoke Reborn as he hopped onto Tsuki's head, "we have to get going."

"Where are we going?" Tsuki asked.

"We're going to meet someone a friend of mine sent over."

"Who is this person?"

Reborn smirked. "You'll find out when we arrive at our destination. We are supposed to meet him at the cake shop."

Tsuki nodded as she slipped on a pair of shoes before exiting the house. "Are you coming as well Ken-kun?" she asked earning a nod from the black haired teen.

"Of course. As your butler I am duty bound to follow you wherever you go."

"Hurry up Stupid-Tsuki." Reborn said, tugging on a lock of Tsuki's head.

"Ow! Okay, okay! We're going!"

(Lovely Page Break Here~)

**Cake Shop...**

The trio arrived the cake shop and entered the pastel colored building. Immediately the smell of cake washed over them in a comforting manner.

Shaking away the desire to eat cake, Tsuki asked, "What does he look like?" Tsuki's brown eyes scanned the small crowd of people that were there for the weekend.

"That's him over there." Reborn replied, pointing to a teen that was obviously not from Japan. "Daniel!" he called out, drawing the attention from the foreign teen.

The teen walked over to the trio before introducing himself. "Hi! The name's Daniel Jones, nice to meet'cha. Just flew in from the US of A."

Daniel was a teen with shaggy, messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a nice tan. He was dressed in a plain button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, around his neck was a loosened black tie and his pants were an equally dark pair of jeans. On his feet were a pair of blue sneakers. The teen was grinning a 100 watt smile and Tsuki noticed that Daniel had a few piercings on his left ear.

Reborn hopped off his perch on Tsuki's head and landed in front of the American. "So you're the one John recommended." Daniel looked at the tiny hit man in surprise.

"_You're_ Reborn?" he asked incredulously.

"Is there a problem?" Reborn replied, obsidian eyes narrowing slightly.

"... Not really... just imagined the guy that my leader admired to be a bit... well... more thug like ya know?"

"Hmph. You will soon realize that the 'thugs' here will not be dressed in muscle shirts and ripped jeans like they are in America."

Daniel just laughed before asking, "Of course, so why am I here? Leader never told me much about the assignment I was reciting so I'm guessing that you'll be the one to explain what I'll be doing?"

"I can't tell you what your assignment will be just yet. I need to see if you're worthy enough first."

"Trust me kid," Daniel said with a smile, "whatever you got I can handle."

Reborn smirked in response. "We'll see now won't we? Stupid-Tsuki," Reborn said calling his student's name, "show Daniel and Ken around Namimori they'll be staying here for a while so they should get used to the town."

"Where will they be staying?" asked Tsuki.

"Your house."

"WHAT?"

"Don't talk back to me Stupid-Tsuki; I already talked to your parents about their situations and they were more than willing to give one of the spare rooms to the,."

"And neither of you bothered to tell me?"

"What's the problem? It's not like it's your house."

"W-Well yeah... it's not my house but..."

"Well?"

"I-It's just t-that D-Daniel-kun's a... a boy."

Reborn gave his student a deadpanned look. "Really? _That's_ your problem Stupid-Tsuki?"

Tsuki blushed a bright red in embarrassment. "Y-You make it sound like it's not a big deal!"

"It's _not_ a big deal Stupid-Tsuki."

"It's not to you Reborn because you're a boy b-but for me... i-it's well... embarrassing for a g-girl to live with a... a b-boy when t-they don't know each other or if t-they aren't... m-married..."

"So you're saying that if your were to marry Daniel then you'd want to live with him?"

"What? No! I don't want to marry Daniel-kun!"

"What? You don't want to marry me? I'm hurt Tsuki." Daniel said putting a hand over his heart and leaning back dramatically.

"D-Daniel-kun!" cried Tsuki as the blonde teen began laughing.

"Ahaha! Sorry! I couldn't help myself!" chuckled Daniel before straightening up. "Haaa... but I gotta say Japanese customs sure are weird. Back in America lots of folks would be fine with rooming with a person they don't know even if that person is a member of the opposite sex."

"Yeah but this isn't America Daniel." spoke Ken from his position behind Tsuki.

"Ah... I guess you're right... but you're parents already decided to let me stay at your house so there's nothing we can do about it; also, isn't that Butler dude behind you staying at your house too? You seem fine with him staying."

"W-Well... it's because Ken-kun is a... butler?"

"Enough talk." said Reborn as he effectively ended the conversation the three teens were having. "Hurry up and start showing the two around Stupid-Tsuki... and start with the park."

"Why the park?"

"Just do it." replied Reborn. "And if you don't start with the park you will have to run around Namimori a hundred times."

"What?"

"Ciao!" said Reborn as he hopped away.

The three teens stood there looking at one another for a moment before Tsuki spoke up. "I... I guess I'll show you the park Daniel-kun, Ken-kun..." Confused and with a sense of dread, Tsuki began walking towards the park.

(Lovely Page Break Here~)

**Namimori Park...**

When Tsuki, Ken and Daniel arrived the first thing the trio noticed was that it was eerily silent.

"That's strange," Tsuki mused aloud, "usually the park is full on the weekend..."

Just then the teens saw a large cloud of dirt heading their way and heard the sound of pounding feet.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." muttered Ken as the dirt cleared to show a horde of wild, feral looking pigs running towards them.

A loud scream filled the air as Sawada Tsuki and her two companions began running from the horde of vicious looking boars with... were those _machine guns_ strapped to their backs?

"Wow! This is AWESOME!" exclaimed Daniel as he ran next to Tsuki.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" screamed Tsuki as she continued running from the angry pigs. The brunette let out another yell when a particularly large boar began gaining on them.

On the other side of Tsuki, Ken let out a laugh. "I completely agree Daniel!" the black haired teen yelled in exhilaration. "This is so much fun!"

"HOW IS RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES FUN?"

"Hahaha! Can't you feel it Tsuki? The adrenaline rush! That's what makes it so much fun!" said Daniel as the blonde American dodged a bullet from a machine gun mounted on one of the pigs. "And they shoot bullets! How cool is that?"

"IT'S NOT COOL AT ALL!" yelled Tsuki when suddenly the teens reached a dead end. "WHAT THE HECK IS A CLIFF DOING HERE?"

Yes, right in front of the three teens sat a large, rocky cliff that looked like it was brought straight from a mountain. Turning around the teens watched as the horde of pigs got closer and closer.

_'We're going to die!'_ wailed Tsuki's subconscious as she closed her eyes and waited for her untimely demise.

"Well, looks like it's time to get serious." came Daniel's voice causing Tsuki to open her eyes and look at him in curiosity. The blonde teen had donned a pair of yellow, finger-less gloves as he prepared himself for the onslaught of boars. "You're gonna get serious too right Ken?" he asked.

"Of course. This looks like fun." replied the older black haired teen. Ken was now holding a long naginata in his hands. "Don't worry Tsuki we will protect you."

"The one who defeats the most boars get bragging rights for the day." said Daniel. Ken simply smiled and nodded in return eager for a little excitement and competition.

The two teens were tense for a heartbeat before they launched themselves at the horde. Tsuki could only stand there in shock as she watched the two males effortlessly fight the pigs – and they looked like they were having fun too!

"Don't just stand there Stupid-Tsuki, go and help them." said Reborn as he popped out of a nearby bush and shot Tsuki's forehead.

Tsuki fell to ground dead before bouncing back up with a yell of "REBORN!" There was a bright orange flame in the middle of her forehead and her eyes had gone wide and glowy but this time her clothes were still on. "DEFEAT THE PIGS WITH MY DYING WILL" roared Tsuki as she too joined the fray.

"Hey Tsuki!" Daniel greeted as he punched the snout of a boar. "Joining in on the fun?" he laughed.

"You don't have to Tsuki. As your butler I should be protecting you."

But as they turned to talk to the brunette, the Boss Boar appeared and shot a large, metal net at the them – effectively trapping the two teens.

"Shit!" cursed Daniel as he tried to pull the net off him; as the two were trying to free themselves Boss Boar approached them and aimed his machine gun. Ken and Daniel looked up at the gun in fear and just as the gun fired, Tsuki jumped between them.

"DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS BOSS PIG!" yelled the brunette as she caught all the bullets with her bare hands, "I WILL PROTECT THEM FROM YOU!" Tsuki let out a huge roar and threw the bullets to the ground before punching the snout of Boss Boar. Boss Boar let out a pained squeal as he was launched into the atmosphere. Tsuki then turned her gaze to the remaining pigs who looked at her in fear before running away. As the pigs hightailed it out of there, the flame on brunette's forehead disappeared and the teen sighed deeply before remembering that Daniel and Ken were trapped. "Are you two alright?" she asked as she attempted to remove the metal net covering the two males.

"Pathetic Stupid-Tsuki, you can't even lift a simple metal net." Reborn said as he easily freed the trapped teens.

"The net is like a hundred pounds!"

"A hundred and one actually."

"Wait... _you_ sent those pigs after us?" Tsuki pointed at Reborn in shock.

"Of course not, I simple pointed them in your direction."

"Reborn! What if one of us got hurt?"

"If Ken wasn't able to fight them off then I would not have hired him to be your butler. And if Daniel had failed to do the same he would not be accepted to do the assignment he was sent here to do."

"And what about me?"

"Those two would not have let you get hurt, if somehow you did I would have made sure they would not be moving any time soon..." promised Reborn as his eyes became shadowed by the brim of his fedora.

"Reborn..." Suddenly Tsuki's view consisted only of Daniel as the American leaned closely to the brunette. "I-Is s-something the matter D-Daniel-kun?"

Blues eyes stared into Tsuki's brown ones for a minute before before the American said, "You. Were. AWESOME!" Here the blonde broke out into a wide grin and he leaned back. "That was so amazing how you sent the Boss Boar flying into space with just one punch!" As the teen dissolved into exclaiming how cool and awesome Tsuki's punch was, Ken spoke up.

"Tsuki..." he began, "when you called us your friends... did you mean that?"

"Of course Ken-kun!" Tsuki replied with a smile. "Even though we only met today I consider us to be friends. I-If that's alright with you and Ken-kun that is."

Ken was silent before he stood up and bowed low to the female teen. "Thank you Tsuki-sama!"

"S-Sama?"

"Yes." Ken looked up and nodded. "You have earned my respect for regarding us as friends even though we just met and as such I shall address you as 'Tsuki-sama' from now on."

"Y-You don't have to do that Ken-kun..."

"And," continued Ken, "it is also natural for me to call you '-sama' as I am your butler."

"What does '-sama' mean?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"'-Sama' is used to address people with respect." said Ken.

"Oh! Well then maybe I should start calling you that Tsuki."

"You don't have to do that Daniel-kun!" replied the brunette teen, waving her hand to dissuade the American from getting any ideas.

"… Aw man!" yelled Daniel as he looked at his clothes. "My clothes are all ruined now!" Indeed, the once pristine shirt the blonde was wearing was now covered in dirt and grass.

_'Clothes? Clothes!'_ thought Tsuki as she quickly looked down at herself only to see that she was still fully clothed and not nearly naked like the last time she was shot with the Dying Will Bullet. "Thank goodness! … But why am I still clothed?" she asked looking at Reborn.

Reborn smirked and pulled his fedora down. "I contacted an old friend of mine to redevelop the Dying Will Bullet so when shot, the user's clothes stay on... after all, I can't have my _female_ student running around in her underwear when shot... even though it would be a good distraction tool..."

"R-REBORN!" spluttered Tsuki, her face cherry red in embarrassment.

Reborn just gave his student an innocent look in response. "What? It's true. Just imagine what those Governmental Police Officers thought when they saw you clad only in your underwear."

"REBORN!"

_E N D_


	5. Students vs Bear Robots!

**TsubakiTwilight:** Hey hey yo! TsubakiTwilight here with the next installment of A Not So Normal Life! Sorry I haven't update for a few weeks but I do have an excuse! Last week was dedicated to working on my newest KHR story A Delinquent Boss and earlier this week was spend making gifts for my little graduating Senior friends from High School... so yeah.

ANYWAY!

I recently realized that for the past few chapters I have not put a Disclaimer and failed to credit a character to their owner.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY CHARACTER THAT ISN'T MY OWN!**

Ken Hayashi aka the Butler belongs to raging akuma d.

Nishiwa Mokoto belongs to reven228.

ALSO! I'm still accepting OC's so if you want to submit a character go ahead! The Arcobaleno and Vongola Families are all filled!

Shimon, Millefiore, Other Mafioso/Families and Outsiders are still open!

Now then, please enjoy this latest chapter of A Not So Normal Life!

_Venetismo_: Twentieth

**REBORN!**

The sun was shining brightly in the crisp, morning air. Birds were singing and the residents of Namimori were slowly waking; including one Sawada Tsuki. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be the teen's mother or alarm clock that would be doing the waking – no – that duty would fall upon her new tutor.

"Wake up Stupid-Tsuki." spoke Reborn as he shook the shoulder of his sleeping student. Said student only rolled over and pulled the pink blankets over her head. Smirking dangerously, Leon transformed into a green megaphone as the tiny hit man yelled, "WAKE UP STUPID-TSUKI!" into it.

"HIIIIIIEEEEE!" screamed the brunette as she jumped a foot off her bed. "REBORN!" she yelled, clutching her ear and turning to glare at the Arcobaleno. "What was that for?"

"You didn't wake up the first time so I thought it best to use drastic measures."

"Yeah but did you _have_ to yell in my ear?"

"Of course."

Tsuki turned away and grumbled softly under her breath as she reluctantly got off her bed. "Fine I'll get up..." she said before gathering her clothes and opening her bedroom door.

"Good morning Tsuki-sama!" Ken said, greeting Tsuki with a bright smile.

Tsuki returned her friend's – she refused to think of him as her servant – smile with one of her own. "Good morning Ken-kun!" she greeted gently closing her door behind her.

"I prepared a morning bath for you to use if you wish Tsuki-sama."

"Oh? Thank you very much Ken-kun! … But you didn't have to do that."

Ken shook his head, black locks moving slightly with the gesture. "Do not think anything of it Tsuki-sama, after all, as your butler it is my duty to make your life easier and to do anything you wish."

"B-But... I don't see you as my butler Ken-kun," Tsuki began, "you're my friend and I feel bad having you do things for me."

"Just accept the fact that you have a butler Stupid-Tsuki and get moving." Reborn said, landing on his student's shoulder.

"But I can't!" Tsuki protested.

Reborn rolled his eyes at the brunette's kindness and said, "Fine, then just remember that Ken is just doing his job by doing things for you. If he doesn't work he doesn't get paid – simple."

"Well... when you put it like that..."

"Good, now hurry up or I'll eat all of your breakfast."

"Reborn!" cried Tsuki as the tiny hit man hopped downstairs.

"Don't worry Tsuki-sama.," spoke Ken, "if he does eat your food I shall prepare more."

Tsuki turned to the older teen and bowed slightly. "Thank you Ken-kun."

Ken smiled as he bowed back. "It's no problem Tsuki-sama." He straightened up and said, "You'd better get to the bathroom or the water will go cold."

"Okay... thank you!" Tsuki said before heading to the bathroom. Opening the door she was greeted to the sight Daniel stepping out of the bathtub with only a towel wrapped around his lower torso.

"Ah! Morning Tsuki!" Daniel said flashing the stunned brunette a bright grin and waving.

Tsuki stared at the smiling and half naked American for a heartbeat before blushing twenty different shades of red and letting out a squeak of embarrassment. "I-I-I-I-I'M SORRY!" she exclaimed, slamming the bathroom door shut much to the confusion of the blonde.

"Huh? What? Did I do something wrong?" Tsuki heard Daniel say through the door.

"N-N-N-NO!" squeaked Tsuki, still a bright red color. "I'M GOING TO CHANGE IN MY ROOM!" she added before running back into her bedroom. Heart racing, the brunette slid down onto the ground and buried her face into her hands. _'I-I-I-I-I s-s-s-s-saw...' _she didn't finish her thought as she blushed harder.

"Tsuki-sama? Is something wrong? I thought I heard you yell." came Ken's voice from the other side of the door.

"N-No! E-everything is fine!"

"... Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Tsuki could almost see Ken hesitating. "... Okay... if you say so. Reborn says to hurry up Tsuki-sama."

"A-Alright..."

"Then I shall be waiting downstairs."

"... Okay..." Tsuki stayed on the floor for a moment longer before slowly getting and changing into her school uniform.

Once she was dressed, the future Vongola _Ventesimo_ placed a hand on her doorknob and hesitated. Could she face Daniel-kun after seeing him... in that state? She would have to. _'Just think of this as an exercise to grow stronger Tsuki!'_ she thought, giving herself a mental pep talk. _'Getting stronger will start with dealing with this problem!'_ Nodding to herself, Tsuki left her bedroom and descended the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Tsuki." her mother and father greeted; already seated and eating.

"Good morning kaa-san, tou-san." Tsuki replied. "Good morning Reborn, Ken-kun... D-D-D-Daniel-kun..."

"Morning!"

Walking mechanically to her seat – which was situated right next to Daniel – the brunette sat down and began to eat stiffly.

"... Is anything wrong Tsuki?" her mother asked in concern.

"N-N-No! W-What makes you think that?" laughed Tsuki in an unconvincing manner, accidentally knocking over the bottle of soy sauce in her flustered state.

"Oh hey! Guess what Tsuki!" said Daniel.

Tsuki purposely avoided looking at the blonde – going so far as the look in the opposite direction - before asking, "W-What?"

The American teen flashed the brunette a wide grin. "I'll be going to your school from now on!" he declared.

Tsuki immediately began coughing on the water she was drinking.

"Tsuki-sama!" Ken cried, rushing to the girl's side and gently patting her on the back. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I-I'm alright Ken-kun."

"Wow! Were you that excited by the news?" Daniel asked.

"A-Ah... w-well I am happy that we will be going to the same school b-b-but..." Tsuki then made the mistaking of looking at Daniel. The memory of seeing Daniel half naked in the bathroom hit the poor girl full force and she hastily stood up. "I-I-I-I'llbegoingnow!" she hurriedly stated, rushing out of the kitchen and through the front door – Ken only steps behind her and leaving behind a very confused American.

"You'd better hurry up Daniel or you'll be late." spoke Reborn as he calmly sipped his espresso.

"Y-Yeah..." Daniel stood up and began following after the two.

**REBORN!**

Blushing furiously, Tsuki clutched her school bag tightly as she walked briskly down the street.

"Tsuki-sama!" Ken called out, easily catching up to the shorter teen. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong Ken-kun."

"Don't say that Tsuki-sama I can tell that something is wrong."

"Tsuki! Ken! Wait up!" cried Daniel as he ran to the two. "Man! You guys walk fast."

"D-D-Daniel-kun..." Tsuki blushed and began to walk faster.

"Huh? Tsuki wait-" the American was forced to dodge a jab from Ken's naginata.

"What did you do to Tsuki-sama?" asked Ken as he barred Daniel's path.

"Huh? I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Then why does Tsuki-sama act so strangely around you?"

"Beats me. I wanna know the reason too."

"Tell me what you did this morning."

"Well... I woke up, went into the bathroom and saw that the bath was all ready so I used it."

"That was for Tsuki-sama idiot!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" cried Daniel. "How was I suppose to know that? I see a bath ready so I'm going to use it!"

Ken settled for giving the American an exasperated stare. "... What did you after?"

"When I was done I got out and dried my self off and Tsuki walked in."

Daniel would later swear that he saw his life flash before his eyes as he was chased around town by a very irate and over protective butler.

**REBORN!**

**Namimori Public High School Classroom 1-A...**

"Tsuki!" cried a familiar voice when the brunette entered the classroom.

"E-Eh?"

There, hobbling her way across the classroom and to the stunned teen was Yuuki. The small sixteen year old was sporting a wide smile and other than the cast on her leg – looked perfectly healthy.

"Y-Yuuki-chan!" Tsuki cried out giving her best friend a big hug. "You're all better!"

Yuuki laughed and returned the hug. "Yep! I'm fine save for my leg and a small case of amnesia."

"... Amnesia?"

Yuuki let go of the brunette and nodded. "Yeah, apparently the attack was so traumatic that I don't remember any of it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh..." Tsuki paused. _'I wanted to ask if Yuuki-chan was attacked by Governmental Police Officers or Mafioso.'_

"_Sunako told you that it was the Governmental Police Officers that found and brought poor Yuuki to the hospital."_

"Do you know where Sunako-chan is?"

"I'm standing behind you Tsuki." came Rin's voice from behind her.

"Sunako-chan!"

The tall, platinum blonde haired teen stepped around Tsuki and gave a quick but affectionate hug to Yuuki. "I'm glad you're doing okay Yuuki."

Just then a few other students approached Yuuki and began asking if she was alright; Tsuki took this chance to talk to Sunako privately.

"Sunako-chan... Yuuki-chan really _was_ attacked by the Governmental Police Officers... right?"

Sunako stared at her friend for a moment before sighing and leaning in. "... Don't tell anyone but the... incident was covered up in order to protect the "_purity_" of the government."

Tsuki looked at Rin in surprise. "They... they covered it up?"

Sunako nodded. "Te government knows that it's corrupted but don't want that side of them to be shown to the public... so they changed eye witness reports and made it seem like Yuuki was a victim of a Mafia attack."

"That's wrong!" Tsuki cried suddenly, drawing the attention of the class. "Ah! S-Sorry!" apologized the brunette.

"Keep your voice down Tsuki. I don't want to think about what will happen if they find out we know about the cover up."

"How do you know about the cover up?"

"Having a father in a high ranking position of the government does have it's perks."

Just then the teacher entered the classroom. "Okay class to your seats!" Once all the students were in their assigned seats he continued. "We have two new students joining us today. Please come in you two." The classroom door opened and in walked three people.

"D-Daniel-kun! What happened to you?" cried Tsuki.

Daniel's messy, blonde hair was even messier and had leaves and twigs stuck in it. His uniform - consisting of a white collared shirt under a navy blue blazer with a gray tie, black slacks and dress shoes – was wrinkled and also covered in leaves. He narrowed his blue eyes at Ken who was dressed in his normal butler uniform and said, "You're butler is too over protective of you."

"Butler?" murmured the class and most turned to stare at Tsuki.

"A-Ah... um..."

"After the incident where a student was attacked, Tsuki-sama's parents thought it would best to hire me, a butler and bodyguard, to protect her. I have a note from the Principal allowing my presence in school as I will be following Tsuki-sama around until my job is done."

The teacher regarded the teen and the note for a minute before nodding. "Very well, stand at the back of the class and please don't interrupt the lesson." Ken nodded and headed to the back of the class. "Now then, you two please introduce yourself."

Daniel nodded and brushed the leaves off his body before flashing the class a bright smile that had all the girls swooning. "Hey there! I'm Daniel Jones! I'm here on an exchange program from the USA and am currently living at the Sawada residence." At that, many girls turned around and glared at the only Sawada in the room, causing the girl to slide down her seat in embarrassment.

"Please don't glare at Tsuki-sama like that." said Ken as he narrowed his brown eyes at the girls.

"Calm down class." spoke the teacher as he pointed at an empty near the middle of the class. "That's your seat Daniel-kun."

As the American teen sat down, the other student began talking. "Hello. My name is Nishiwa Mokoto. It's very nice to meet you all!" the girl bowed before giving the class a cute smile. Mokoto had fair skin with long, straight, black hair that ended mid back and pretty amber colored eyes. She wore the Namimori High School uniform with the blazer and simple white socks; and just the like the girls were towards Daniel, the guys were immediately smitten by her smile and good looks.

"Makoto-chan, you will be seating next to Rin."

"Yes, Sensei." replied Makoto as she walked to her seat. "Hello. My name is Nishiwa Mokoto I hope we can be friends!" the dark haired teen said, greeting the the stoic Rin with bright smile. Rin simply nodded in return as the teacher began the lesson.

"Today we will be going up to the mountain in order to study local plants."

"HUH?" exclaimed the class.

**REBORN!**

**Base of Namimori Mountain...**

At the beginning of the trail of Namimori Mountain stood the students of Class 1-A, 1-B, 1-C and 1-D. All were dressed in a simple white shirt with the school emblem on and gray tracksuit pants and shoes; some students were happy about the class while most were grumbling about having to climb the mountain.

"Alright class, please remember to STAY AT THE BASE OF THE MOUNTAIN." spoke the teacher emphasizing the last words and giving the students a stern look. "Also, please be careful, there are some dangerous plants and animals living here so be cautious. Your assignment is to find and catalog five different species of local plant life; once you have finished please meet back here."

"Tsuki! Rin! Let's form a group!" exclaimed Yuuki as she grabbed onto the arms of her two best friends.

"Alright! Um... c-could Daniel-kun also join us?" asked Tsuki.

Yuuki gave her friend a sly smirk and elbowed her in the ribs. "Aha~ I see how it is~" she said laughing at Tsuki's confused expression.

"How what is?"

Yuuki's grin reminded Tsuki of a cat who had caught a mouse. "You like Daniel-kun~"

Tsuki blushed a bright red and waved her hands around. "I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-don't l-l-l-like h-h-h-him!" she spluttered.

"What? And here I thought we were getting along so well!"said Daniel as he approached the group He placed a hand over his heart and bent over. "Ohhhh! My heart! It's broken!" he wailed dramatically.

"D-Daniel-kun!" yelled Tsuki as the blonde began laughing.

"Joking! Joking!" he said, putting his hands up in a placating manner. "I should stop messing with you or you Butler will maim me." he added, jerking a thumb at Ken who was watching the group closely. "Like he did this morning when I told him you saw me half naked in the bathroom." A hand suddenly came down on Daniel's shoulder and the American looked back and paled.

A very angry Rin stood behind him with a sickly sweet smile on. "... You ruined Tsuki's innocence?" she asked, cracking her knuckles. "Die."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute!" cried Daniel as he backed away from the murderous girl. "I-I-I-It was an accident! And _she_ walked in on me and I wasn't completely naked or anything! I had a towel on!"

"W-Wait Rin-chan!" yelled Tsuki as she stepped between the two. "What Daniel-kun said is the truth! It was a complete accident! If anything it's my fault for not knocking!"

Rin stopped advancing and looked Tsuki over. "... Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry!" Tsuki gave the taller girl a bright smile.

Rin stared at the brunette for a minute longer before nodding. "Okay." she smiled before turning sharply at Daniel. "I'm watching you." she mouthed shooting the blonde teen a harsh glare.

"Hah," Daniel sighed, "... is she always like that?" he asked leaning towards Yuuki.

"Not always, just when it comes to me or Tsuki... she can get real protective of us, especially Tsuki."

"Yeah she ain't the only one." muttered Daniel as he looked at Ken.

"Don't be so glum!" Yuuki said, slapping the American on the back. "Things will work out you'll see! Now let's hurry up or we'll get left behind!"

"Yeah, yeah let's go... shorty." Daniel let out a laugh as he dodged a kick from the girl.

"Stay still so I can kick you!" Yuuki yelled as she hobbled after Daniel.

"Sorry! Couldn't help it!

"Daniel! Get back here!"

**REBORN!**

_One Hour Later..._

"Look! It's a Gold Spot Aucuba plant!" Tsuki said as she knelt next to a large bush with leaves that were green with gold centers.

"Gold Spot Aucuba can grow up to five feet in height and five feet in width. It's a hardy type of plant that grows well in shaded and partially shaded areas." Rin said, reciting the information from a book the guide gave each group.

"Hey! Look! I found a real pretty flower." said Daniel as he held up a delicate white flower with a yellow center.

"... That is a Nivalis Quince flower from the Nivalis Quince. The plant can grow up to ten feet tall and fifteen feet in length and produces pure white flowers with a yellow center. It grows well in sunlight and it produces fruit that can created quite a mess if dropped on the grass or sidewalk... Yuuki, did you get all that?" asked Rin as she looked over at the small brunette.

Since Yuuki's leg was in a cast she was the designated recorder of the group, writing down all the information Rin spewed out. "Hold on..." mumbled Yuuki from her seat on a large rock. "Almost... done! Okay! What's next?"

"Tsuki-sama what about this plant?" Ken asked, holding up a five star leaf from a nearby tree.

Tsuki gave the older teen an apologetic smile. "Thank you Ken-kun but you can't help us as you aren't a student."

"Oh... okay then I'll just keep an eye for anything dangerous."

Tsuki nodded and smiled. "Thank you Ken-kun."

"Don't thank me Tsuki-sama, it's my job to protect you."

"I just had a _great _idea!" Yuuki exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to her. "You guys could have your own TV drama or something! The heiress of rich family hires a new butler and the two fall in love ! But! The heiress is engaged and also in love with the Prince of a small kingdom! Torn between her two loves the girl must make her decision and choose one guy to marry! It's ratings gold!"

"A-Ah... I know who the heiress and butler would be but... who would the Prince be?"

"Daniel!"

"Oi! Don't go dragging me into your fantasy! I don't feel like getting beat up by those two!" the blonde yelled, pointing at Rin and Ken.

Yuuki simply laughed at the worried expression on Daniel's face. "Hahaha! ...Don't worry! I'm joking!"

Daniel narrowed his blue eyes at her and grumbled, "Yeah, yeah..." The blonde teen put down to avoid a low laying branch and straightened up. "Oh look. That's an unusual flower..." Daniel bent down again and picked up a rose with seven petals – all a different color. "There's an orange, red, blue, green, violet and indigo petal on this rose... hey guys! Look at this weird rose I found!"

"Wow that's real - Daniel look out!" Yuuki suddenly screamed, making the boy look up quickly. A large, black bear towering over seven feet stood in front of Daniel. It's fur was as black as night save for a white v-shaped area on its chest. It let out a low growl before raising a massive paw and swiping. Luckily, Daniel was able to throw his body to the side and avoid being maimed by the large paw.

"Holy crap! That's a huge bear!" he exclaimed, quickly getting back and up retreating back to the girls.

"That's an Asian Black Bear." Rin said, speaking in a calm tone. "It's native to Japan and lives on mountains such as this... however... at the most they only get to five, maybe six feet in height but this... this bear is easily seven or eight feet!"

The bear turned to look at the group before letting out a loud roar and charging forwards. "Look out!" Daniel yelled, tackling Yuuki off the rock she sat on.

"Ow!" the two landed harshly on the ground. "Hey! Injured person here!"

"Geez, sorry for saving your life!"

"Uh guys...," Tsuki began as she sweat dropped at the sight of Daniel and Yuuki bickering, "now is not the time to be fighting..."

"Tsuki, Rin! Behind you!" Daniel yelled as the two girls turned and saw the bear behind them. The bear let out another loud roar and brought a paw down on the two.

Just then the bear let out a roar of pain as it drew back – its paw now sporting a large gash. "... Are you alright Tsuki-sama?" Ken asked, crouched before Tsuki and Rin with his naginata in hand.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good, I will take care of this beast; please get to safety."

"O-Okay... be careful Ken-kun!" Tsuki said, as Rin lead the brunette away from the fight. Ducking behind the rock where Yuuki and Daniel were, they watched as Ken squared off against the massive bear.

The bear growled at the teen before charging forward, causing Ken to leap out of the way. Mid- leapt he brought the blade of his weapon down on the bear's head only for it to clatter harmlessly against it. "What?" exclaimed Ken as he dodged a swipe. "How did my naginata do nothing?"

"Ken-kun! Behind you!" Tsuki yelled as another Asian Black Bear appeared behind the butler.

_'Damn!' _Ken thought as he twisted his body to side, narrowly missing a claw. "Hah!" he thrust his weapon forward and was rewarded with the second bear's roar of pain as his naginata pierced the bear's arm. Jerking the weapon out, Ken jumped to the side to avoid the first bear; narrowing his brown eyes at the two bears, he held his weapon in front of him.

"We have to do something!" Tsuki said as she watched Ken duck under a swipe. "He can't handle both at the same time!"

"I'll help him. You guys go get some help." Daniel announced, putting on his gloves.

"You can''t!" protested Tsuki. "You can only fight hand-to-hand and the bear's reach is greater than yours!"

Daniel smirked at the future Vongola Donna and reached into his jacket pocket. "True, but who said I'll be fighting hand-to-hand?" In his hand lay a small hand gun.

"How did you even bring that into the school?"

"I've learned many things growing up in New York and one is to always carry a gun." He flashed Tsuki a quick smile and added, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go get some help!" With that said, the blonde American teen vaulted over the rock and held up the pistol. "Get down Ken!" he cried, firing two bullets at the second bear. "Hehe... how's my aim?"

"Could be better."

"You're just jealous!" Another two shots ran throughout the woods as the second bear was sent staggering back. "Got any plans?"

"Just one. Keep attacking!"

**REBORN!**

"Let's go Tsuki." spoke Rin as Yuuki leaned against the taller girl for support. "We need to get help."

"B-But..."

"There's nothing we can do. We'll only be dragging them down by staying here."

Tsuki looked back at Ken and Daniel before nodding determinedly. "... You're right we need to get help."

Rin nodded. "Yeah, you go on ahead Tsuki we'll be right behind you."

"Okay! Be careful."

"We will Tsuki! Get going!" Yuuki said motioning for the brunette to hurry up. Nodding once more, Tsuki took off down the trail.

_'I need to hurry. I need to get help!'_ Tsuki thought as she made her way down the path.

"Why are you running Stupid-Tsuki?"

"Ah? Reborn!" Tsuki turned and saw Reborn dressed in a bear costume similar to the bears that Ken and Daniel were fighting. "Why are you dressed up?"

"Isn't it cute? I'm a bear."

"W-Well... it's very cute but I don't have time to talk to you Reborn! I need to get help!"

"Why don't you go and help them yourself?"

"Eh?"

"It's Dying Will Time."

_BANG!_

A gunshot echoed in the mountain forest which was soon followed by a loud yell of, "REBORN! PROTECT MY FRIENDS WITH MY DYING WILL! AHHHHHH!"

**REBORN!**

"... Do you hear someone yelling?" Rin asked as she and Yuuki walked down the trail.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Tsuki yelled as she raced past the two teens – a cloud of dust behind her.

"... What was _that_?" asked Yuuki as the two stared after the person.

**REBORN!**

"Guh!" Daniel grunted as he hit the ground hard. _'Damn! I'm out of bullets and my hits are no match to these animals!'_

"Are you okay?" Ken asked as he stabbed one of the bears in the leg.

"Fine, I've faced worse back in the states." Daniel stood up and held his fists up. "... How much longer till help comes?"

"HELP IS RIGHT HERE!" Tsuki yelled as she landed a flying kick on the head of the bear in front of Daniel. As the bear was sent flying into a nearby tree, Tsuki executed a flip and landed nimbly in a crouch; Tsuki let out a roar that could easily match the bear's and charged; the bear let out a similar roar and also ran forward.

"Tsuki-sama!"

"Tsuki!" both Ken and Daniel yelled as the bear and Tsuki punched each other.

"I WON'T LOSE!" roared Tsuki as she put more power into the punch and pushing the bear back; letting out another yell, the brunette punched the bear even harder and sent it flying into the first bear. The two bears slowly got up and let out identical roars before rushing towards the girl. Tsuki returned the roared and delivered a harsh punch to the snout of both bears. The punches were so powerful that they smashed the bear's snouts' in, revealing that they weren't actually bears but... giant robots?

"So that's why my naginate bounced off the bear's head... they were robots this whole time." Ken mused as Tsuki straightened up.

As the flame on her forehead disappeared Daniel approached the brunette with stars in his eyes. "That was so awesome!" he exclaimed. "Oh man! Who would've thought I'd see you kicking butt again? Incredible!"

"Tsuki-sama are you hurt?" Ken asked.

"No I'm fine but we need to get you help Ken-kun! You're bleeding!"

"Oh this? It's nothing."

_'Nothing? You're bleeding like a waterfall!'_

"Anyway I think Daniel needs more medical assistance than me."

"Huh? D-Daniel-kun!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Daniel as he looked at Tsuki in confusion.

"Y-Your chest!"

"Oh... yeah... forgot about that." Three large gashes stretched across Daniel's upper torso, spanning his left shoulder to his right side.

_'How could you forgot about that?'_

"I'll carry him down Tsuki-sama, please don't worry." Ken walked over to the blonde and easily picked the younger teen up.

"Whoa! Hold it! Don't go carrying me like this!" Daniel said, protesting against being carried bridal style.

"Would you rather I'd carry you on my back?"

"No! That'd be even more awkward!"

"A-Ah... Ken-kun, Daniel-kun, let's not argue and just start heading down." Tsuki spoke, calming the two boys down.

**REBORN!**

As the three made their way down the mountain an unknown figure stepped out from behind a tree and made their way to the broken robot bears. _'So the bears were a failure... but I did managed to find some very important information... let's see if she's the one I'm looking for.'_

_E N D_


	6. Football and Giant Chickens?

**TsubakiTwilight:**Ciaossu... so tired! I had a whole Author's Note planned for why this chapter is so late... but I'm way too tired to type it... just enjoy this chapter.

_Ventesimo_ = Twentieth

Oh, before I sleep, I have an announcement...

If your OC is a student at Namimori High please PM me or leave a review what grade your character is in. There are three (3) choices: First year (aka Freshman), Second Year (aka Junior) and Third Year (aka Senior). This will make it easier for me to write the story. Thanks.

Also, I drew a picture of what Sawada Tsuki looks like. If you want to see it go to Deviantart and search for "Sawada Tsuki" or "TsubakiTwilight". I will be drawing more characters and adding it to my Deviantart as the story progresses.

Also, PM me or review me ideas on how you want your character(s) to be introduced - just keep in mind that I may not use your idea but it would help me get my creative jucies flowing. Speaking of characters, I am still accepted OCs! More info on that in the first chapter.

**REBORN!**

**First Person POV...**

It was my second year of middle school when I first met him.

I had done something stupid – but hey, was I just going to sit there and watch those high schoolers beat that old lady? No way! - and was being chased by a bunch of angry - and butt ugly I must add – high schoolers. I had taken a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. Shoving my fear aside I made another smart comment about their ugly faces and was preparing for the beating I was sure to receive when _he_ appeared.

Swooping in like a knight on a white horse, he showed up and put those high school students in their place before turning to me and offering me a hand. It was just like the Prince rescuing the Princess in those fairy-tales I read to my sisters at night!

It was love at first sight.

**REBORN!**

**Normal POV...**

It was the beginning of May, a few days after the whole Robot Bear incident.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"Y-Yuuki-chan! W-Wait up!" Tsuki panted as she tried to keep up with the energetic brunette.

Today was the semi-finals of the Kanto American Football Tournament; winner of this match would go on to face the reigning champions from the Tokyo Area – the Tokyo Demonbirds. It was a clear, sunny day, a perfect day to watch a football match.

"C'mon guys! Hurry up!" Yuuki said, calling to her friends once again.

She, Tsuki, Sunako, Daniel and Ken were all on their way to the Namimori Stadium where the Namimori Titans would face off against the Hokkaido Yetis. The two teams were fierce rivals against one another in terms of sports and neither side wanted to lose today.

"Yes! We made it!" Yuuki cried as she jumped up and down in joy. "And just in time too! Look! The match is starting!" The small brunette leaned against the railing and bent forward in glee as the Namimori football team took the field. "GO TAKASENSHI-SENPAI~!" she screamed, drawing attention to herself as the Namimori Titan's Quarterback stepped onto the field. The helmeted teen turned and waved to the crowd – eliciting more screams of enthusiasm.

Football, and sports in general, were one of the only fields left untouched by the Government, their reason for not getting involved in the world of sports was that sport programs were already productive even without their interference, churning out quality athletes and keeping people in shape – though if you looked closer you'd know that the _real_ reason was because athletes were popular among the common people; and popularity can be one of the greatest weapons. Say if the Government were to suddenly put in rules that conflicted with ones already in place or did something that would ruin their standing in the eyes of the people... chaos would ensue and they would have to implement big changes in order to regain their control. So it was much easier and safer to just leave the sporting world alone.

The black and white clothed referee blew into his whistle and the match between the two schools were underway. The First Quarter quickly flew by as the Namimori Titans took the lead with 14 to 3. The Second Quarter continued in a similar fashion until one of Namimori's receivers was taken out of the game due to an injury. At the end of the Second Quarter, the score was 17-14.

"GO NAMIMORI TITANS!" Yuuki yelled as the referee signaled the end of the First Half.

"Alright then ladies and gentlemen, the First Half of the game has ended and we will be putting on the half-time show now. Up first is the Hokkaido Yetis' marching band!" As the announcer finished the announcement, the white and blue clad marching band took the field.

"Aw man!" Yuuki suddenly cried.

"What's wrong Yuuki-chan?" Tsuki asked, looking at her friend in concern.

"I forgot my camera at home! How am I supposed to take pictures of Takasenshi-senpai without it?"

"I can have my chauffeur take us to your house right now to get it." Sunako said; almost immediately the tall teen was engulfed in a Yuuki hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Sunako smiled and petted the shorter girl's head. "It's nothing. Tsuki, will you be fine?"

Tsuki nodded and gave her best friends bright smile. "Yes! I have Ken-kun and Daniel-kun to look after me."

"Very well, then Yuuki and I will be back soon."

"Bye! Be safe!" Tsuki said, waving her friends good bye.

"Tsuki-sama," Ken began, drawing the attention of his charge, "would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you Ken-kun."

"I'll order something!" Daniel said. "I'll take a large cheeseburger with french fries and a large drink!"

"No." was Ken's immediate response as he ignored the American's cry of "Hey! No fair!"

"Wow! Wasn't that music just incredible?" the announcer asked as the Hokkaido marching band left the field. "Now it's time for... what's that?" the announcer's sudden question got the crowd to look up.

A large black dot was visible in the clear sky and was slowly getting bigger and bigger. Soon, it became apparent that it was something large and rounded but before anyone could get a closer look at... whatever it was, it landed with a large crash onto the football field. When the dirt and dust had settled, the crowd look on in shock.

"L-Ladies and gentlemen... i-it appears that a giant _chicken_ has landed right in the middle of the field!" exclaimed the announcer.

The ten story tall poultry slowly stood up and let out a loud cry of, "BAWKAH!" The stadium was silent for a heartbeat before the audience began screaming bloody murder.

"We're all going to die!"

"Someone save us!"

"I didn't pay off my mortgage yet!"

"Everyone!" a voice said, ringing clear above the pandemonium. "Calm down!"

Everyone turned as saw a small Governmental Police Officer standing on the roof of the announcer's booth. The "Officer" had obsidian colored eyes and had a small green lizard resting comfortably on his helmet; a round, orange pacifier around his neck. A strangled cry of "Reborn!" from the crowd was ignored as the "Governmental Police Officer" continued. "There's no need to worry. This is all apart of the half-time show that Namimori High School is putting on. There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of; so please sit back and enjoy the half-time show!"

"Ohhh... hahaha I can't believe we were freaking out over nothing!"

"Haha! Yeah, good thing that Governmental Officer told us the truth!"

"Namimori did a really good job at making that robot chicken. It looks so real!"

As the crowd calmed down and settled back into their seats, the "Governmental Police Officer" disappeared and Reborn appeared on the railing next to Sawada Tsuki. "Reborn!" she cried at the sudden appearance of her tutor. "What are you saying? Telling everyone that this is all apart of the half-time show when it's not!"

"Don't worry Stupid-Tsuki, I know someone that will take care of this little problem."

"R-Really? That's a huge relief! Who is it?"

Reborn smirked sadistically and aimed Leon Gun at the future Vongola Donna. "You." was all he said as he shot his student in the forehead.

"REBORN!" Tsuki yelled, her eyes wide and glowing, hair flying about her and a bright orange flame flickering in the middle of her forehead. "DEFEAT THE GIANT CHICKEN AND PROTECT EVERYONE!" Letting out a loud roar the petite brunette launched herself out of the stands and onto the football field.

The Giant Chicken let out a loud screech when Tsuki landed in front of it and aimed its beak at the brunette. Letting out another yell, Tsuki brought her hands up in front of her and caught the bird's beak in her hands. "Ngh!" she grunted as the force behind the attack pushed the teen back. As her feet dug into the grassy field, Tsuki heaved a huge breath and pushed back against large poultry.

Tsuki let out another yell and continued to push back against Giant Chicken. As the crowd continued to watch in awe, Tsuki yelled once more as she lifted the invading bird by it's beak. "ARGH!" The brunette brought the bird crashing down onto the field. The Giant Chicken lay still for a moment before its eyes snapped opened. Whipping its beak up, Tsuki was lifted up and swung around.

"Tsuki-sama/Tsuki!" yelled Ken and Daniel as they watched the brunette teen lose her grip and go flying into the field. The two jumped the stadium railings and ran to where the brunette had landed.

"Tsuki-sama! Are you okay?" Ken asked as he neared the impact site.

"I'M FINE!" Tsuki yelled, as she jumped out of the hole – followed by another person.

Wearing the jersey 25, the Namimori Quarterback emerged out of the dust. "She's fine... I broke her fall."

Removing the helmet revealed a head of neat, light brown hair, tanned skin and intelligent brown eyes. His name was Godafu Takasenshi, the five foot ten Namimori High Senior and resident Prince of the school; being on both the American Football team and Math Team along with his nice guy persona and good looks just added to his image.

"Is this really part of the half-time show?" he asked, staring pointedly at the enraged chicken on the other side of the field. "My team and I were not informed that a large chicken was going to rampage the stadium."

"IT IS APART OF THE HALF-TIME SHOW!" Tsuki yelled, drawing everyone's attention to her. "FOR THE FINALE WE MUST DEFEAT THE GIANT CHICKEN!" Letting loose yet another roar, Tsuki charged the large bird. When she was right in front of said bird, Tsuki crouched low before launching herself high into the sky. "TAKE THIS!" the brunette twisted her body in midair and landed a solid kick on the chicken's head – sending the large poultry flying back; landing nimbly, she looked up and saw that the bird was still relatively unharmed. "NOT ENOUGH! I NEED SOMETHING MORE!"

As Tsuki continued to battle the Giant Chicken, the three boys looked on in worry. "Tsuki needs help! Can we give her a weapon?" Daniel asked, looking around at the empty football field.

"... I got it!" Takasenshi said, motioning for Daniel and Ken to follow him. "This stadium has a storage area full of sport equipment. We may be able to find something there!" The three teens left the field and began running through the stadium halls. "Should be around... aha! There!" At the end of a corridor, sat a large door marked Sporting Equipment; as the boys through said door open, they were greeted to the sight of dozens of different sporting things. Footballs to soccer nets and baseball bats to track hurdles, all sorts of different equipment lay before them. "I have the perfect weapon for that girl to use!" Takasenshi broke from the trio and began rummaging through the various items.

"That girl's name is Sawada Tsuki-sama." Ken said and bit peeved at the lack of respect towards his charge.

"Sawada Tsuki huh? I'll remember that... here we go!" The football player stepped out from behind a shelf carrying a large bundle. "Quickly! Let's head back!"

**REBORN!**

Meanwhile, as the boys were looking for the storage area, Tsuki was busy keeping the Giant Chicken occupied. "OHHHH!" she yelled, delivering a swift uppercut to the bird's gut. The Giant Chicken screeched in pain before raising a wing and slapping the brunette with it. Yelling once more, the brunette roundhouse kicked the bird in the leg who then used its other leg to trap its attacker. Letting out another cry – this time one that sound suspiciously like it was laughing in triumph – the large poultry peered down at its captive.

Tsuki grunted as she attempted to lift the bird up once again but her efforts were in vain as her arms were pinned to her sides. "ARGH! LET ME GO YOU STUPID BIRD!" she screamed, wiggling under the chicken's claw in a futile attempt to break free.

The Giant Chicken let out another screech and dug its foot deeper into the ground. Tsuki clenched her teeth in pain as the ground dug painfully into her back and legs. The Giant Chicken opened its beak and brought it down swiftly – preparing to eat Tsuki in one gulp when the sound of gunshots rang through the air; recoiling in pain, the Giant Chicken accidentally let go of its captive when six bullets hit its side.

"Tsuki-sama!" Ken cried as the butler approached the brunette. "Are you alright?"

Tsuki panted a bit and winced slightly as she stood. "I'M FINE!"

"Tsuki-sama, we have a plan. Daniel and I will distract the bird while Takasenshi will supply you with a weapon, then we can all attack at once!"

"GOOD PLAN! WHERE IS TAKASENSHI?"

"He's over there by the entrance Tsuki-sama." Ken pointed to where the Namimori football players entered and where the Quarterback of the Namimori Titans stood.

"ALRIGHT! BE CAREFUL!" The brunette teen took off towards the older teen. "I'M HERE! WHAT'S THE PLAN?"

"Okay, you and I will use these javelins to try and pin the chicken to the field. Once it's unable to move we can knock it unconscious."

A loud cry of victory drew both teen's attention to the field where Daniel and Ken lay trapped under one of the bird's talons.

"NO TIME! GIVE ME THOSE JAVELINS!" cried Tsuki as she grabbed the bundle of sharp sticks from the Namimori Senior and ran back onto the field.

**REBORN!**

A black obsidian eye peered down the sight of Leon Sniper Rifle. Reborn smirked as his student grabbed the javelins and readied herself to throw them. "Good Stupid-Tsuki, let me help you." Two quick shots rang in the air as two bullets hit Tsuki's shoulders. "Two bullets to the shoulders allow for increased throwing speed. Let's see what you can do now."

**REBORN!**

"OW! MY SHOULDERS HURT!" Tsuki yelled when the bullets hit her. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU GIANT CHICKEN!" she screamed uncovering the javelins and throwing them rapidly.

At the outcry, the Giant Chicken looked up and sweat dropped at the mass of javelins coming at it. "Bawkah...?" it screeched before it was quickly engulfed by the torrent of spears. When the last of the javelins had been embedded into the field the crowd was stunned by what it saw.

"Pfft... hahahaha!"

The Giant Chicken stood in the middle of Namimori Stadium featherless and stark naked. It looked down at it's nude skin and used its wings to cover itself being squawking in embarrassment and running away. As the crowd continued to laugh at what they saw, the flame on Tsuki's forehead died and the teen let out a huge sigh.

"Bravo!"

"That was awesome!:

"Incredible! To think high schoolers came up with such an elaborate half-time show!" The crowd began cheering and soon the entire stadium was engulfed by the sound of clapping.

"W-Wow!" exclaimed the announcer. "What a half-time show! It was thrilling, suspenseful and full of action! Namimori High did an incredible job don't you agree folks?" The crowd cheered in response. "Before we get back to the game ladies and gentlemen, the stadium staff will have to replace the field with a new one; in the meantime, feel free to get up and buy some food or use the restroom while the staff is at work."

**REBORN!**

Down on the field, Tsuki was quickly ushered off the ruined grass and made her way to where Ken, Daniel and Takasenshi were.

"Incredible as always Tsuki-sama." praised Ken as the brunette took a seat in the hall the four stood in.

"That was amazing! I saw you being kick-ass awesome _again_!" Daniel exclaimed, punching the air with his fists.

"I-It was nothing... I'm just glad no one recognized me..." Tsuki said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "The whole things was really embarrassing..."

Takasenshi regarded the petite girl before him. "...Was that _really_ part of the half-time show?" he asked.

"O-O-Of course!" Tsuki replied quickly. "T-The half-time committee decided to change the show at the last minute... haha, I'm glad we pulled it off so well.. hahaha..." she trailed off, laughing unconvincingly.

"Right... by the way," Takasenshi began, "I never properly introduced myself have I? My name is Godafu Takasenshi, please to make your acquaintance." His introduction was accompanied with a quick bow.

Tsuki scrambled up and hastily returned it. "I-I'm Sawada Tsuki! N-Nice to meet you!" She straightened and gestured to the other two teens. "These are my friends Hayashi Ken-kun and Jones Daniel-kun." Ken simply nodded while Daniel gave an enthusiastic wave as his greeting.

"Are you from American Daniel?" Takasenshi asked, turning to the blonde teen.

"Yup! I come from the US of A! The greatest country in the universe!"

The Namimori Senior grinned at the blonde's cheerfulness. "Of course... I was wondering if you played American football before?"

"Heck yeah I did! Played it back in middle school – I was the wide receiver."

"Do you have any tips to share with a guy like me?"

As the American and the Senior began talking about football Tsuki and Ken were having their own conversation.

"Ken-kun... I'm a bit worried that the Giant Chicken had something to do with Government." Tsuki confessed, eyes wide with worry and concern.

Ken scoffed. "Please, if that's true don't forget they set a _chicken_ loose; that's really sad."

"Yeah, but it was _Giant_ Chicken." Tsuki replied.

"Tsuki-sama..." sighed Ken as he resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What if we weren't here Ken-kun? Or what if you guys didn't find those javelins? The Dying Will Bullet only lasts five minutes... people could have gotten hurt Ken-kun, and if Reborn hadn't said that the whole attack was apart of the half-time show more people would have been hurt in all the panic and confusion."

"Well... maybe it wasn't the Government after all. Maybe it was some kind of Japanese deity come to life."

"I don't think so Ken-kun. Something's telling me that the Government is behind the attack... but why would they attack the stadium?"

"It could be because-" Ken began but stopped himself from finishing that sentence. Just like with the bears on the mountain a few days ago, it was no coincidence that there was an attack - albeit a very sad and pitiful attack from a very sad and pitiful attacker – while they were attending the game. No, someone knew that they, and more importantly Tsuki, were going to be on the mountain and here at Namimori Stadium – and if these attacks _were_ aimed at the future Vongola _Ventesimo_, that meant that the Government knew about Tsuki's identity and heritage. _'This is not good,'_ Ken thought to himself, _'I need to talk to Reborn about this and I have to make sure Tsuki-sama does not find out about my theory... it would only cause her more grief and worry.'_

"Ken-kun? What were you going to say?"

"Ah... nothing Tsuki-sama. It's alright, it's not important."

"Okay... if you say so..."

"Tsuki!" came a familiar voice as the four teens looked down the hall.

"Y-Yuuki-chan! Sunako-chan!" the brunette cried as the two girls approached the group.

"Man! We finally found you!"

"Ah! S-Sorry!" Tsuki said, apologizing to her friends. "I had to... do something really important."

"That's fine but next time leave a note or _something_. Sunako was about ready to call her bodyguards to search for you!"

"I-I'm really sorry for worrying you like that Sunako-chan..." apologized Tsuki, giving the platinum blonde teen and low bow.

"... It's fine Tsuki." Sunako said, placing a hand on the shorter teen's head. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Yeah... oh! Yuuki-chan!" Tsuki said, clapping her hands together and looking at the other girl. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Really? What is it?"

Tsuki gave her friend a big smile and tugged the other brunette over to Takasenshi. "Takasenshi-senpai!" she called, gaining the Senior's attention. "I want you to meet my best friends! This is Takeda Sunako-chan and Yamaguchi Yuuki-chan; Sunako-chan, Yuuki-chan, meet Godafu Takasenshi-senpai."

"Nice to meet you." nodded Sunako.

"N-No way..." Yuuki breathed, staring at the Namimori Quarterback in awe. "T-Takasenshi-senpai..."

"Hmm? Oh! I remember you, you're that girl that was being cornered by those high schoolers back in middle school."

Yuuki blushed a light red and nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes! Y-You remember me?"

Takasenshi gave her a charming smile. "Of course I do, you were wearing pretty barrettes right?"

Yuuki blushed a darker red and beamed in happiness, absolutely ecstatic that her crush had remembered after all these years.

"Oi! Takasenshi!" a new voice called. "The field's all fixed! The second half's gonna start soon!"

"I'll be right there!" Takasenshi said before focusing back on the group. "I have to go but it was really nice meeting you all!" He gave them a quick smile and put his football helmet on.

Sunako elbowed Yuuki softly and gave her a look that said "Go for it."

"A-Ah... Takasenshi-senpai!" she called, catching the football player's attention. "W-Would you like to -eat lunch with us sometime?"

"Sure! You guys seem like a lot of fun to hang out with. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Y-Yes! Tomorrow would be perfect!"

"Haha, alright then, tomorrow it is. See you all then!" Giving one more wave to them, the Namimori High Senior turned and the hall.

"YES!" Yuuki yelled once Takasenshi had left. "I can't believe it! We gonna eat lunch with Takasenshi-senpai tomorrow!" Tsuki and Sunako gave their friend a smile as she dance around in joy... literally.

"Someone's got a crush~" Daniel sang, poking fun at the small girl.

"Haha! Poke fun at me all you want Blondie!" Yuuki declared, pointing a finger at the blonde American. "Nothing can ruin my good mood! Not even you!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Of course! I bet you my science homework that you can't - and you won't – be able to ruin my good mood for the rest of the day!"

"Hmph! Challenge accepted." Daniel said, crossing his arms. "I bet my English homework that I _will_ be able to ruin your mood."

"Bring it on Blondie."

Tsuki sweat dropped as Daniel proceeded to tease poke fun at her friend. "S-Should we stop them?" she asked, a but worried that Yuuki's good mood would be ruined by the American teen.

"No, Yuuki's been dreaming of this day since she met Takasenshi-senpai back in middle school, _nothing_ can ruin her today now." Sunako answered. "Daniel's going to lose horribly."

"... You're still mad at him for the whole bathroom incident aren't you?"

"Of course. He will pay for ruining your innocence."

"Sunako-chan!" Tsuki cried, blushing at the memory of that day. "I already told you, it's my fault for walking in on him! Plus, he was wearing a towel!"

"... Fine, he will pay for _almost_ ruining your innocence."

"Sunako-chan!"

_E N D_


	7. Omake Mage Apprentice Tsuki I

**TsubakiTwilight:** Yeah... I know some of may you may be carrying pitchforks and torches and all since I haven't updated any of my stories in a good while but I have an excuse! This month had been allocated to studying time since I had an apprenticeship entrance test I had to study for; if I get in I get paid $19 an hour AND they pay for my college so it's a REALLY big deal for me.

Be warned, this is not a real chapter but more like an AU side series similar to Monster Tamer Tsuna except this takes place in a more Medieval RPG setting. That being said, I don't know how deep I'll get into this AU story line but please answer this question,

What class would your character be in a Medieval RPG setting?

By "classes" I mean would they be a: thief, knight, ranger, bard, white mage, summoner, etc.?

DISCLAIMER: For some reason I _always_ forget to do this. I don't own KHR or any characters that do not belong to me.

I also keep on forgetting to credit OC's to their respective owner.

Godafu Takasenshi belongs to Daughter-of-Poseidon16

Mokoto Nishiwa belongs to reven228

Ken Hayashi belongs to raging akuma d

Anyway, enjoy this omake-esque AU thing!

þes = demon

Primo = First

Tiger Eagle = A tiger with the beak and wings of an eagle.

Infirma Ignis = Weak Fire. The most basic and easiest Fire Spell to cast.

Alligator Wolves = An animal with the body of a wolf and the head and tail of an alligator. These animals are very vicious and hunt in packs.

Locant Tsuki = A locating spell. In this case, Reborn was trying to locate Tsuki but one could locate anything from a person to a place to an object. When the arrow on the magic circle starts spinning out of control, it means that the person/place/thing is not in that dimension anymore.

Redire Tsuki = A returning spell. This spell is used to return something back to where it came from.

**I AM NOT ACCEPTING OC'S AT THE MOMENT!**

**REBORN!**

_Legends say that the first dungeon appeared centuries ago, during the Dark Wars._

_It rose up from the Vongola sea and stood fifty stories tall. At first many people were curious about the strange stone tower that could seen from miles; a few brave souls ventured into the unknown tower._

_They did not return._

_Soon people began calling it the Tower of Death and no one ventured in after that, and with the fights against the þes clan draining resources and taking lives, the people were focused more on surviving than on exploring the stone tower. Years went by and the tower still stood – a lingering shadow that people could not ignore and curiosity began spreading once more._

_A young man with hair the color of the sun and eyes the color of the ocean decided to enter the tower with his friends and see what lay inside. Numerous people warned the man not to enter the tower or he would die but the man's resolve was firm and the group entered despite the warnings._

_Days went by and the the man and his friends were believed dead, until the day of the new year. During the celebration of the changing of the years, the door to the stone tower opened and the man and his friends emerged – unkempt and wounded but alive, carrying strange weapons with the power to control strange fire. They rested in the town before leaving to join the war effort._

_Fellow warriors say that each of the men wielded a different fire and could take out hundreds of the þes clan by themselves. The one controlling the indigo flame could conjure up illusions and make them real; the man wielding purple flames could multiple his attacks and take out dozens of the demons at once. The boy with the green fire could electrocute any enemy that touched him while the priest with the yellow flame could not only move faster than the eye could see but could heal wounds in an instant. The man with the blue flame could freeze the enemy in their tracks while the man using the red flame could burn anything in his. Though their power was great, the man wielding fire the color of the sunset sky was definitely the strongest – able to turn a hundred demons into stone with a single blow._

_Those seven men were able to defeat the þes clan by themselves and brought peace to the land._

_When the war was over, the men went back to the village with the stone tower and turned it into the Vongola Tower, a place were people could go to learn about fighting and sorcery. The village became known as the Vongola Kingdom and grew to be the biggest and most modern kingdom in the land._

_Soon after the kingdom was created, more dungeons began appearing all across the world and people began what is called the Dungeon Diving Era. As more and more people were able to conquer dungeons the land began to change; many kingdoms and large towns were created along with numerous schools on magic and weaponry. People began traveling far distances to unknown lands, bringing and spreading cultures, ideals and goods._

_Life was good. People who were poor could now conquer a dungeon and become rich beyond their wildest dreams. Farmers made more money as more and more people began buying food for travel and Dungeon Diving. Merchants brought goods from exotic lands for people to buy and kingdoms were growing stronger as knights and mages joined their army._

_But peace does not always last._

_With neighboring lands growing bigger and stronger, the need for more space began to grow as well. A village taken here; a few dozen acres of land there soon became a whole port here and an entire kingdom there._

_Wars began erupting between kingdoms and villages and soon the entire world was fighting. Fighting for more land. Fighting for more resources. Fighting for more, more, more-_

"Stupid-Tsuki are you even paying attention to your lesson?"

"A-Ah! O-Of course Reborn!"

"Don't lie to me Stupid-Tsuki, as punishment for not paying attention you must now cast ten Level One Fire Spells perfectly."

"What? I can't even cast _one_ Fire Spell! What makes you think I'll be able to cast _ten_?"

"Quit making excuses Stupid-Tsuki, as the only descendant of the Vongola _Primo_ left in the world you must be able to cast spells as elementary as that in order take the Vongola Kingdom's throne."

A sigh. "... I understand Reborn."

"Good, now start casting."

**REBORN!**

Welcome to the small, rural village of Merith. There are only about a hundred people living in this tiny village. Many outsiders consider it to be a sort of hick town out in the boondocks while some never even heard of it; but, to the people living here, life is good. The village does not need to worry about being attacked as it's in a horseshoe shaped valley with only one way in and one way out; most of the villagers have accidentally stumbled upon the small village sometime in their life and decided to make this village their home.

The villagers farm the fertile soil behind their village and they survive on what they grow. They hunt animals in the surrounding forest for meat and fur and very seldom leave their safe haven. Everyone in the village knows each other by name and the community is a very close knit one; but life changed for one villager.

When Tsuki Sawada was only a baby, her mother was rescued by a local hunter and brought back to the village. Her mother died during the night and it was decided that an old couple would raise the infant. She took the couple's family name Sawada and grew to be a beautiful child with hair the color of sienna and eyes the color of a fawn, she was a sweet as candy and as precious as the rarest gem – though there was one negative about the girl.

She was clumsy. Not just clumsy but _really_ clumsy.

Tsuki could not gather food in the forest for she would get lost or hurt. She could not help farm for she would either hit someone or hit herself with the farming tools. She could not sew clothes as she could stab her fingers. She could not cook for she would burn whatever she touched.

People began saying that the girl should leave before she destroys the village one day. Others said that it was just a phase and that she would grow out of it, but she never did. If anything, she became even _more_ clumsy and accident prone and dangerous when she learned that she could cast spells. Now, people were afraid of her, what if she hurt herself badly? What if she burned the village? What if she couldn't control the fire and killed everyone? People began to shun the girl, some even thought of driving her out but the elderly couple protected Tsuki with a fierceness that rivaled a tiger eagle.

One day, a small wizard came to the village. He had eyes and hair as black as coal and had a small orange pacifier around his robes. He introduced himself as Reborn and said that he came from the Vongola Kingdom to train Tsuki. At first everyone was shocked. Here, in their tiny, obscure village, was a wizard from the great, Vongola Kingdom and he wanted to train _Tsuki_ of all people.

Reborn said that Tsuki had an enormous amount of magic laying dormant in her and that without the proper training, she would grow unstable and possibly explode. Since that fateful day, the Merith villager - Tsuki Sawada - has been training under the careful (and Spartan) tutorship of Reborn.

**REBORN!**

"_Infirma Ignis_!" Tsuki cried as a small magic circle appeared at the end of her outstretched hand. For a few tense moments, an extremely weak flame appeared and grew in size before disappearing.

"... That was pathetic Stupid-Tsuki." commented Reborn as the brunette flushed in embarrassment.

"I-I know that Reborn!" she cried. "But I just can't get it right... maybe I'm not meant to take the Vongola throne..."

"Nonsense, you are the only person left in this world worthy of holding the Vongola crown. It is my job to groom you into a suitable ruler and trust me, you _will_ get this sooner or later." Tsuki didn't want to know what the unsaid "Or else" meant and quickly nodded. "Good, now continue casting, it's been a few hours and you still have not cast a proper Level One Fire Spell."

Tsuki sighed and slumped her shoulders. Reborn had said that she had a large magic reserve but over the past few weeks, she had begun doubting the tiny wizard.

"I'm never wrong Stupid-Tsuki. You do have a large magic reserve it will just take some time to coax the magic out."

"... Okay." she took a deep breath before extending her hand once more and yelling, "_Infirma Ignis_!"

**REBORN!**

A few hours later, Tsuki lay on the grass completely spent. Sweat shone on her forehead and her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Incredible Stupid-Tsuki, five hours and you _still_ have not successfully cast a Level One Fire Spell."

Tsuki lay on the grass silent as she gazed at the sky. "... What's wrong with me Reborn?" she asked after a moment. "Here you are, one of the greatest wizards in the world, teaching me magic and I can't cast the simplest of spells; I know there's nothing with the way you teach so the problem must be me."

Reborn's dark eyes regarded his student for a minute before he hopped off the broom he sat on and landing next to the brunette teen. "Of course the problem is you Stupid-Tsuki. You haven't been trained since birth like other wizards and witches so it will be extremely difficult for you to grasp the fundamentals of magic, but with my training I will help you harness your magic reserve and become a mage like ancestor would be proud of."

"Reborn..." Suddenly a cacophony of howls rose up from the forest before them and both Tsuki and Reborn watched as a pack of alligator wolves weaved their way through the lush foliage. "Wow, that's the biggest pack of alligator wolves I've ever seen!" Tsuki exclaimed, getting to her feet for a better view.

"Hmph. Enough gawking Stupid-Tsuki and get back to training."

"Alright, I'll-" began Tsuki but she stopped and suddenly doubled over.

"Tsuki, what's wrong?"

"Ngh! M-My head..." She gasped before a large magic circle appeared under the her; it glowed a bright orange before a huge gust of wind blew around the clearing. Tsuki's long, brown hair and the dark gray cloak she wore began whipping around her hunched figure as she let out a cry of pain.

"_... We will... -tect you..."_

"_Demon! De-"_

"_... love you..."_

"_I'm-!"_

"_Why? Why would-"_

"_... -agic is the source of-"_

"_We swear our loyalty to..."_

"_Mama! Pa-"_

Voices began echoing in Tsuki's mind as she bent forward, head clutched tightly in her hands, eyes shut in pain.

The wind soon picked up in intensity and the magic circle began to glow even brighter causing Reborn to use a Shield Spell in order to prevent himself from being blown away. "Tsuki!" he yelled as the light from the magic circle shot high into the sky, parting the clouds with a beam of white light. When the light died down, Reborn saw that his student was nowhere to be seen. "_Locant Tsuki_!" the tiny wizard chanted as a magic circle with a large arrow appeared in front of him. The arrow stayed still for a moment began pointing everywhere and Reborn scowled. _'Someone summon my stupid student to another dimension... think! The magic circle that appeared didn't look strange... and I didn't feel any dark magic... so who or what cast the Summoning Spell?'_

**REBORN!**

Tsuki's Location...

Tsuki groaned softly as her brown eyes fluttered opened. She lay still for a moment before shooting up in alarm. "W-Where am I?" she yelled, looking around wildly; she began to panic when she realized that one, she had no idea where she was, two, she was surrounded by darkness and three, she was alone. "R-Reborn..." she said, sniffing slightly as panic was replaced by fear. _'Where am I?'_ she thought, getting up and looking around once more. _'How did I get here? Why am I here? What __happened to me? Did it have anything to do with the magic circle that appeared below me? What do I do?'_

"Tsuki." a voice said out of the darkness, startling the girl who then began looking around even more.

"W-Who's there?" she squeaked, clasping her hands together and turning every-which-way.

"This way..." the voice said, this time softer as if further away.

Tsuki stared, wide eyed, at the direction where the voice came from. Should she follow the voice? Where would it lead her? What if something bad happened? _'I-I have my magic to protect me...'_ she thought weakly, knowing that her magic wouldn't do her any good if she got in trouble. "B-But...," she looked around once more, "what choice do I have?" Taking a big gulp, Tsuki took a tentative step forward before following the voice.

Minutes ticked by as Tsuki continued to walk through the darkness – the only indicator that she was going in the right direction being the voice that would tell her which way to go. "W-Where am I going?" she asked. She received no answer and continued her trek. Time continued to pass and surprisingly, the brunette teen did not feel winded even though she knew that she had been walking for quite a while. _'… What is this place?'_

"Stop." the voice commanded, causing Tsuki to jump at the sudden noise. "You have arrived."

Tsuki looked around and asked, "Arrived? Arrived where? Where am I? Who are you? Please! Let me go! I just want to go home!" There was no answer and Tsuki clutched the end of her tunic tightly. She wanted to go home! Why was she in a place like this?

Suddenly the sound of footsteps resounded in the darkness and Tsuki's head snapped up at the sound. The ominous noise of feet hitting the ground louder and soon a figure emerged into Tsuki's line of sight. Tsuki gasped and took a step back in shock. "You're..."

There in front of her stood herself. This "other her" looked exactly like her from the cloak she wore to the pair of old, worn boots with the large mud stain on the right heel. Everything was the same. _'It's like looking into a mirror_.'

"W-Who are you?" Tsuki asked as the Other Tsuki let a smile cross her features.

"I'm you."

"Th-That's impossible!" Tsuki cried. "I'm me so there's no way that you could be me!"

Other Tsuki let out a giggle. "It doesn't matter whether or not you believe me but how else do you explain why I look and sound exactly like you?"

"M-Magic! You're some kind of spell! I bet this is all Reborn's doing!"

Another giggle. "How silly. Well then if I am just a spell explain how I know that on your seventh birthday your Grandparents gave you a pet rabbit that you named Misaki only for it to run away the next day? Or how about when you were twelve and had a crush on that traveling merchant's son? Or that you felt completely worthless and unneeded as the villager's began to shun you? I also know that you feel like Reborn is wasting his time on a "no good, untalented person like yourself." She paused here and took a single step forward. "Tell me, if I were simply a spell cast by Reborn, how would I know that every time you practice a spell you wonder 'Am I really as powerful as Reborn makes me out to be?' and 'Why does Reborn believe in me so much when I'm clearly not good at casting magic.'

"Y-You..."

"I know everything about you because I am you Tsuki."

"H-How..?"

"How am I here? That's easy I am the personification of your magic Tsuki."

"M-My magic?"

"Yes," nodded Other Tsuki, "You see, Reborn was right when he said you had an unusually large magic reserve but for some reason you were unable to access this reserve for many years for one reason." Here Other Tsuki removed her cloak to reveal dark markings along her neck.

"Wh-What's on your neck?" asked Tsuki as she took a step forward for a better look.

"A… 'collar' of sorts, you see, someone has put a block on your magic which resulted in your inability to cast even the simplest of spells. Since I am the personification of your magic the block shows up as this collar."

"How do we get it off?"

"Simple, you must find the source of the block and remove it."

"How do I do that? And where would I start looking?"

Other Tsuki smiled. "Ah, this is where I answer another of your questions, right now we are inside you."

"_I-Inside me_?" Tsuki yelled, eyes wide in shock. "How is that possible?"

"You may have a block on your magic, but your magic is far stronger than the block itself – this results in a small trickle of magic that essentially 'overflows' from your reserve which caused the accidental bouts of magic you had as a child; however, this magic is far less than what is required to cast Level One spells which is way all the spells you have cast did not work out. As the years went by I was able to form myself and began gathering enough magic to summon you here so I could explain to you about your magic."

"So the magic circle that appeared before me was you."

"Yes, I'm sorry if I startled you with the sudden appearance of the magic circle but as soon as I had the necessary amount of magic I did not hesitate to use it to bring you here."

Tsuki didn't answer and looked down in thought. _'So I am unable to access my magic reserves because of this block.'_ she thought before looking back up at herself. "... Who put the block on me?"

Other Tsuki shook her head. "I do not know; what I do know is that it has been there ever since your were a baby... no one knows where you or your mother came from and the place you were born in remains a mystery so whoever put the block on you must have come from your original hometown."

"Maybe... maybe we can find out more about whoever put the block on me by looking at the block itself? Reborn always tells me that magic is unique to each person so if we can find something unique about the block or the type of block that was used maybe we can find out who cast the spell!"

"That's not a bad idea Tsuki... that might actually work."

Tsuki blushed in embarrassment and scratched her head. "Thank you... ever since Reborn came into my into my life I've learn a lot about magic."

Other Tsuki smiled before motioning the real Tsuki to follow. "Come, I'll take you to where the block is."

As the two brunettes walked, Tsuki couldn't help but glance over that her magic's personification. "A-Are you here all by yourself?" she asked.

Other Tsuki let out a soft giggle. "Are you concerned for my well being?" she asked and when Tsuki nodded she let out another laugh. "Do not be Tsuki, I am not a real human so I do not feel much emotion."

"Then how are you laughing and smiling? Aren't those two indicators of happiness?"

"I do those things because of your influence. I am simply the personification of your magic Tsuki, any and every emotion that I may portray is drawn off of your memories and experiences. Normally I am... for a lack of a better word, monotone; but I knew that if I appeared that way before you that you would be scared and wouldn't trust me so I looked at your memories and learned how to be happy which was not hard as that is your most prominent emotion. Ah... we are here."

Before the duo sat a large, ornate gate. The gate was a pure white in color with intricate carvings and designs etched along the frame. Two heavy looking, oak doors were shut tightly in thick, black chains that exuded a black fog; appearing randomly were wisps of orange smoke that leaked through the cracks of the wood.

"I-Is that... ?"

"The block? Yes, it is." Other Tsuki's voice had taken a hard edge to it. "The door is the gateway to your magic reserve, the orange smoke is your magic and the fog you see is the old magic being released. Normally, blocks spells are cast to last a certain amount of time and will dissolve and eventually disappear when the allotted time is up, but in this case the block is feeding off the caster's magic which is why after sixteen years it has not weakened in the slightest." She reached up and touched her neck where the markings seem even darker and blacker than before. "... When the block is removed so will this collar and then you will have full access to your powers."

"Okay then! Let me have a go!" Tsuki exclaimed, marching up to the chains and inspecting it from every angle. "Hmmm... I... don't know what to do." She took a step back and continued to look at the chains. "All the blocking spells that Reborn showed me aren't nearly as complex as this..."

Other Tsuki let out a sigh and approached her host. "I suppose it was foolish of me to think that you had the knowledge to remove this block."

"Maybe Reborn knows how! If we just-" Tsuki began only to stop when her magic personification raised a hand.

"Impossible." Other Tsuki stated. "First of all, I don't have enough magic to summon him here and secondly, you cannot bring another person into your soul unless the bond between you and them is great. Yes, you are close to Reborn but the bond between you two is not that strong yet."

"... So what do I do? Wait until the bond between Reborn and I is stronger? That could take years!"

"... Perhaps you should go back and talk to Reborn about this. Maybe if you asked him for advice you could figure out a way to remove the block and the next time I have enough magic I can re-summon you."

"But that could take another sixteen years!" Tsuki protested.

"Not necessarily, you see, over the course of your life, I gathered magic to do two things – form me and to summon you. I can 'survive' and maintain this form by using some of the magic that is leaked out of the block and save the rest to summon you. This should take a few years at the most."

"Well... that seems like the quickest way so far..."

"Also, there is no magic that a person can cast that will transport someone into their soul; only the person who wants to enter their soul may enter and with this block you will not have the amount of magic needed to transport yourself here."

"You're right... well... then I guess I should go and start researching as quickly as possible!"

Other Tsuki smiled. "Thank you. I look forward to the day we can meet again."

"Me too!" Tsuki returned the smile.

"I'll send you back to your world now... until we meet again." Other Tsuki raised her hands and began chanting. "_Redire Tsuki!_" A magic circle appeared below both Tsuki's and an invisible wind picked up, whipping up their clothes and hair and rattling the chains on the gate. Soon the magic circles began glowing even brighter and Tsuki was covered in a burst of white light.

x.x.x.x.x

The Clearing...

The pillar of light that transported Tsuki into her soul shot back down in the clearing, scaring away some of the native wildlife. When the light died down Tsuki stood there, a bit dizzy at the rush of magic, but otherwise unharmed. Before she could regain her bearings, the brunette was knocked forward by a blast of magic courtesy of her tutor Reborn.

"Stupid-Tsuki," he began, a dangerous glint in his obsidian eyes, "tell me everything that happened. Now."

"O-Okay, okay Reborn! Calm down! Nothing bad happened!" Tsuki cried waving her arms around in panic. "F-First of all that magic circle took me into my soul where I learned why I couldn't access my magic reserve!"

"Oh?" Reborn said in curiosity. "Do tell."

"W-Well," Tsuki began, "I learned that there is a block on my magic which is why I am unable to cast even Level One spells. You see, I met my magic's personification who told me that someone had put a magic block on me when I was still a baby but that I was still able to use a tiny amount of magic due to my magic reserve basically overflowing the block; however, the little magic that I'm able to access is not enough to sustain Level One spells which is why I can't maintain them. Apparently, my magic personification had gathered my leaking magic to form herself and to transport me to and from my soul in order to tell me about the block... she also says she's sorry for summoning out of the blue like that."

Reborn looked at his student in thought. "What did the block look like?"

"It was... it looked like big, black chains that kept on spewing out black fog. My magic personification also told me that the block was feeding off someone's magic which is why it never disappeared or even weakened during sixteen years."

"... This is troublesome. The only way to remove a block that powerful is to overpower it with magic – which I know you can't do – or to find the person who cast it and either have them remove the block or get rid of them."

Tsuki felt a shiver go down her spine when Reborn said "get rid of them". "Y-You mean...?"

"We have to kill them."

"HIIIIEEEE! K-K-K-Killing someone?"

"That is the easiest way."

"W-Why can't we just talk to them instead?"

"... Stupid-Tsuki, magic blocks are only placed on a person for two reason; one, to limit the amount of magic they can access or two, to completely block off their access to magic. From what I gathered, whoever put the block on you planned on completely locking away your magic and it's only by pure luck that they underestimated the amount of magic you had and placed a block that was weaker than your magic reserve; if they had cast a stronger magic block, your would be completely unable to use magic at all. This also leads me to believe that maybe the person who cast the spell knew about your lineage and wanted to make sure your weren't a threat."

"Well... why didn't they kill me instead?"

"How should I know Stupid-Tsuki? I'm not the person who cast the spell."

"S-Sorry..."

"Now," Reborn hopped onto his broomstick and started floating back to town, "if we go to the Vongola Library, we could find a book that has details on the type of block used and we can also access the Vongola's magic census to find out who has magic similar to the one you saw on the block."

"V-Vongola Library? Isn't that in the Vongola Kingdom?"

"Yes Stupid-Tsuki, it is as the name implies."

"B-But I don't want to leave my village!"

At that Reborn turned to looked at his student. "Stupid-Tsuki," he began, "from the very beginning you knew that we would have to go to the Vongola Kingdom sooner or later, with what has happened it looks like we are going to have to leave earlier than expected."

"B-But..."

Reborn sighed. "Look Stupid-Tsuki, do you really want to live in a village where the villagers are afraid of you? The only reason why they haven't driven you out in fear is because your grandparents protect you but, let's face it, they are not getting younger and once they leave and pass away the villages _will_ drive you out."

Tsuki didn't answer and looked down at her feet. She didn't want to admit it but Reborn did have a point, it was only a matter of time before she had to leave, the question was did she want to leave on good terms or bad terms? "I... I understand Reborn..." she whispered, head still down.

Reborn regarded his student. "I'm not heartless Stupid-Tsuki, we will leave tomorrow morning so you can say good-bye to your grandparents."

Tsuki looked up and smiled. "Th-Thank you Reborn!"

"Hmph... now let's hurry to your grandparents' house, I'm hungry."

_**T B C**_

_Next time..._

_Tsuki and Reborn begin their journey to the Vongola Kingdom but on the way they run into an interesting person and Reborn tells Tsuki more about her lineage._


	8. Importan Notice!

To my wonderful readers,

I am thinking (like 90% sure) that I will be discontinuing this fanfiction. The reasons are because, one, I've lost inspiration for this story and two, I do not know each character like I want to.

I may or may not be re-doing this story (again) with a more detailed and concise storyline and character skeleton.

I thank you all for reading and reviewing and just being awesome in general.

If you have any questions, comments or concerns feel free to PM or leave a review!

Sincerely,

TsubakiTwilight


End file.
